Ambition
by LumosAsphodel31
Summary: Membuat ayahnya bangga adalah ambisi Scorpius yang paling besar. Segala cara ia lakukan dan pada akhirnya ia terbawa dalam suatu permainan yang cukup sulit. Bersama Rose Weasley. / Judul dan summary aneh, maklum gk terlalu jago. Mungkin OOC. ScoRose. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah 4 tahun kau belajar di Hogwarts. Dan tiada satu kali pun kau tidak menduduki peringkat kedua di angkatanmu."

Lelaki berumur 15 tahun itu menunduk. Seharusnya, perkataan itu merupakan sebuah pujian bagi anak-anak lainnya, tapi tidak untuknya. Itu merupakan kata-kata yang menunjukkan ekspresi kekecewaan ayahnya.

"Sebentar lagi tahun kelimamu, Scorpius. Tahun di mana OWL akan dilaksanakan. Jadilah anak baik dan raih peringkat satu, singkirkan sainganmu itu," kata ayahnya lagi dengan dingin.

"Baik, Dad," jawab Scorpius lirih.

* * *

Ambition

By : RenaKudo-Chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

Stasiun King's Cross tidak akan pernah sepi saat kalender menunjukkan tanggal 1 September. Tanpa terlihat oleh muggle, anak-anak para penyihir tampak berlari menembus tembok untuk sampai ke Peron 9 3/4. Hari ini adalah saatnya untuk kembali ke Hogwarts, bagi murid-murid Hogwarts saja tentunya. Para orangtua dan anak-anak mereka tampak berdesakan memenuhi peron tersebut.

"Rose, tahun kelimamu ini semua OWL-mu harus dapat O agar kau tetap bisa mengalahkan anak ferret itu."

"Ron!" kata Hermione galak, tak sabar dengan tingkah laku suaminya itu. "Jangan dengarkan ayahmu, Rose. Dulu saja ia tak mendapatkan O di semua OWL-nya. Lakukanlah semampumu, dear," kata Hermione lembut pada sang anak putrinya.

"Tapi kan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Mione. Bagaimana bila tahun ini si anak pucat bagaikan mayat itu belajar keras dan akhirnya mengalahkan-"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" kata Hermione lagi, kali ini disertai delikan yang tajam membuat Ron tak berkutik di tempat. Harry dan Ginny yang melihat mereka hanya bisa nyengir melihat kelakuan 2 orang itu. Sudah punya 2 anak remaja, kok tingkahnya masih seperti anak-anak.

"Sudahlah Dad, Mum, aku akan berusaha keras tahun ini agar nilai OWL-ku maksimal," kata Rose menengahi mereka disertai senyuman manisnya yang dapat membuat hati kedua orangtuanya luluh. Yah, Rose tak dapat menyanggah bahwa meski ia selalu berhasil mengalahkan Scorpius, tetap saja Scorpius juga adalah anak yang sangat pandai. Sekali saja lengah, maka ia akan dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh si pucat itu.

"Sabar ya Rosie yang manis, setelah tahun OWL-mu ini, kau bisa memfokuskan dirimu untuk mencari pacar," sahut James yang dibalas Rose dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara Fred dan Louis yang berkumpul di dekat James malah tertawa bersama James.

"Itu benar, Rose. Selama ini kau hanya sibuk dengan buku sampai-sampai tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pacar." Kali ini Lily-lah yang angkat bicara.

"Terserah kalian saja," jawab Rose malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

...

Scorpius memandang segerombolan orang berambut merah / hitam yang tampak heboh dan riang itu. Matanya terfokus pada sesosok gadis cantik berambut merah dan bermata biru. Ya, Rose Weasley, saingan yang harus dia kalahkan tahun ini.

"Scorpius, ingat kata-kata Dad saat liburan musim panas lalu. Kalahkan gadis itu," kata ayahnya sambil menatap Scorpius.

"Baik, Dad," jawab Scorpius. Melihat kesungguhan hati anaknya, Draco Malfoy segera memeluk putra satu-satunya tersebut. Tidak lama memang, tapi penuh kasih sayang.

"Dad menyayangimu, Scorpius. Karena itu Dad ingin kau jadi yang terbaik," kata Draco lembut. Scorpius hanya mengangguk pelan.

Setelah mendapat salam perpisahan dari kedua orangtuanya -tidak lupa dengan kecupan ibunya yang membuat Scorpius risih- akhirnya ia telah menaiki Hogwarts Express dan mencari kompartemen. Setelah sekian lama mencari, ia akhirnya menemukan kompartemen yang berisi teman-teman Slytherin-nya. Ada Jeremy Nott (sepupu satu-satunya yang Scorpius miliki), Vincent Goyle, dan -yang paling menyebalkan- Jane Zabini.

"Hey Scorp, tak ke gerbong prefek?" tanya Jeremy di saat Scorpius menaruh barang-barangnya di kompartemen itu.

"Sehabis menaruh barang-barang ini," jawab Scorpius enteng.

"What?! My Scorpie seorang prefek?! Wow!" kata Jane sambil memekik kegirangan dan menatap Scorpius dengan penuh kekaguman.

"So, siapa partnermu, mate?" tanya Vincent penasaran, tak menghiraukan pekikan Grace yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Tak tahu, tapi nanti setelah pertemuan prefek akan kuberitahu," kata Scorpius lalu pergi meninggalkan kompartemen itu dan segera menuju gerbong prefek.

Sesampainya di sana, tampak hampir seluruh prefek telah berkumpul. Ternyata partnernya adalah Miracle Beaumont, gadis berambut hitam bermata abu-abu yang pendiam dan anggun seperti seorang putri. Dan seperti yang sudah diduganya, pasangan prefek dari Gryffindor adalah Rose Weasley dan Albus Potter. Saat Scorpius baru saja duduk di sebelah Miracle, Rose langsung menyerbunya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Mau apa kau di sini? Siapa yang mengundangmu? Ini kan gerbong prefek, kau seharusnya tak boleh di sini! Oh, lihat lencana prefek Slytherin yang kau pakai itu! Kau curi dari siapa lencana itu, huh?" tanya Rose dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Al nyengir pelan. Scorpius mendengus.

"Ini bukan lencana curian, bodoh. Aku ini prefek Slytherin tahun ini," jawab Scorpius sambil menatap Rose.

"APA?!" tanya Rose -lebih tepatnya teriak- sambil berdiri dari atas kursinya. "Kau-seorang-prefek?" tanyanya dengan terbata-bata sambil menunjuk-nunjukan jarinya di hadapan Scorpius.

"Tepat sekali, Weasley," jawab Scorpius singkat. Rose segera duduk kembali di atas kursinya dengan masih merasa tak percaya akan semua ini. Okelah, Scorpius memang pintar, tetapi ia orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Apa yang dipikirkan Professor Verdure saat memilihnya menjadi prefek?

Tak lama kemudian, seorang prefek perempuan Hufflepuff datang dan akhirnya rapat dimulai.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul, dan untuk yang pertama izinkan kami, ketua murid yang baru, memperkenalkan diri. Saya Isabella Turner dan ini Charles O'Brien-"

_Dan bla bla bla_, batin Scorpius bosan. Beda sekali dengan Rose yang mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati. Sekarang Scorpius harus memutar otak bagaimana caranya mengalahkan wanita ini. Dipandanginya lencana prefek Slytherin yang berkilauan di bajunya itu.

_Itu dia! Slytherin!_ pikir Scorpius senang. _Jika aku tidak dapat mengalahkan Rose dengan kepandaianku, maka aku harus menggunakan kelicikanku_, batin Scorpius. Tanpa ia sadari, wajahnya telah menunjukkan seringaian licik. Tanpa sengaja ia mencuri dengar pembicaraan seorang prefek Hufflepuff dan Ravenclaw kelas 6.

"Dengar kabar si Trixie Mills dari Gryffindor itu? Ia sekarang seperti pasien sakit jiwa yang kabur dari St. Mungo karena habis diputuskan oleh James Potter," kata si prefek Hufflepuff.

"Aku sudah menduga mereka akan segera putus cepat atau lambat. Potter kan tidak benar-benar mencintai perempuan itu. Semua orang tahu bahwa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Azalea Peters, hanya saja ia tak menyadarinya," kata mereka berdua lalu menatap ke arah prefek Gryffindor kelas 6 yang bernama Azalea itu.

_Ya, sedikit trik pasti akan membantu..._

* * *

Gimana? Ini pertama kalinya Rena bikin fanfic di dunia Harry Potter. Selama ini gk dapet ide, tp sekarang dapet ide yang cukup gaje (?) untuk ditulis :D

Yang ditulis adalah anak nextgen karna jujur author cinta mati banget sama dunia nextgen :D

Jadi bagaimana? Haruskah dilanjut? Atau stop di sini?

Silakan jawab di kotak review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah rapat para prefek bersama ketua murid telah usai, Scorpius segera beranjak dari kursi untuk kembali ke kompartemennya. Saat kembali, ia langsung duduk di sebelah Jeremy.

"Siapa partnermu?" tanya Jeremy tanpa basa-basi.

"Miracle Beaumont," jawab Scorpius.

Jeremy terdiam, tidak merespon ucapannya, beda sekali dengan Jane yang sudah mengutuk gadis tersebut karena iri. Scorpius menengok ke arah Jeremy, dan pemandangan yang didapatkannya adalah sesosok sepupunya yang memasang tampang bodoh sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Scorpius mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi. Sepupunya diam-diam telah naksir si tuan putri berambut hitam itu.

_Ya, cinta memang membuat orang jadi bodoh_, pikir Scorpius dalam hati.

_Sepertinya tidak apa-apa jika sesekali kusalahgunakan untuk kepentinganku_, kali ini disertai dengan senyuman licik Scorpius.

Tanpa ia sadari, keberaniannya untuk bermain-main dengan perasaan akan membawanya jatuh dalam sebuah permainan yang berbahaya.

* * *

Ambition

By : RenaKudo-Chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

Rose membuka pintu kompartemennya dengan kasar lalu masuk sambil menghentakkan kakinya dan duduk dengan kasar, diikuti oleh Albus yang menutup pintu itu dan duduk dengan tenang. Lily dan Hugo yang sedang bercanda langsung menatap Rose dengan ngeri dan terkejut sekaligus.

"Ada apa, Rose?" tanya Lily. Rose masih diam dan memasang raut wajah kesal.

"Scorpius Malfoy menjadi prefek Slytherin tahun ini," jawab Albus tenang setenang mata hijau jernihnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Wajar kan, dia kan anak Slytherin. Kalau dia jadi prefek Gryffindor itu baru masalah," kata Hugo dengan santainya, membuat Rose melotot ke arahnya.

"Tentu saja ini masalah! Ia kan anak kurang ajar yang selalu mengataiku, juga menurut banyak orang ia seorang playboy yang suka gonta-ganti pacar. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti itu menjadi prefek? Tentu tidak sebanding dengan usaha kerasku selama 4 tahun kemarin menjadi anak baik-baik dan menghindari semua masalah yang ada," kata Rose dengan meledak-ledak, persis seperti ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Rose," kata Al menenangkan.

"Tidak bisa, Al. Aku dan dia sama-sama prefek. Bagaimana kalau nanti kami dijadwalkan patroli bersama? Bukannya memberi detensi kami malah akan mendapat detensi karena bertengkar di sepanjang koridor-"

"Karena itu jangan biarkan hal itu sampai terjadi. Ketika kau dijadwalkan patroli dengannya, tukar saja dengan prefek dari asrama lain. Mereka pasti akan dengan senang hati menggantikanmu demi berduaan dengan si Malfoy itu," jawab Hugo, memotong perkataan kakaknya yang tak akan ada habis-habisnya. Rose membulatkan matanya, tampak senang sekali dengan kata-kata adiknya tadi.

"Hugo! Kau benar-benar jenius!" kata Rose lalu memeluk adiknya itu erat sekali, sampai-sampai Hugo hampir kehabisan nafas. "Kau memang adik kebanggaanku, Hugo."

"Tentu aku jenius, buktinya aku sering mendapat peringkat satu di angkatanku, mungkin akan selalu jadi peringkat satu jika tidak ada Lily,"kata Hugo sambil melirik ke arah Lily yang memasang senyuman termanisnya.

"Kalau kau juara terus kan tidak asik. Nah, aku hadir di sini untuk memacu semangat belajarmu agar kau bisa mengalahkanku!" kata Lily senang tanpa rasa berdosa. Hugo hanya memutar bola matanya. Sementara itu, seseorang dengan seringai jahil masuk ke kompartemen mereka dan mulai menggoda Rose.

"Rosie sepupuku sayaaang..." kata James dengan nada menggoda, atau lebih tepatnya menjijikan.

"Hentikan, James. Moodku sedang benar-benar buruk," jawab Rose ketus.

"Aku tahu bahwa si pirang pucat ferret albino Malfoy itu berhasil jadi prefek tahun ini. Maka dari itu aku datang untuk menghiburmu, Rosie~" kata James yang membuat Lily memutar bola matanya. Rose masih diam dan cemberut. Hugo dan Al hanya menonton.

"Baiklah kalau sekarang kau tak mau bicara, Rosie. Sampai jumpa di Aula Besar nantiiiii," kata James lalu langsung keluar dari kompartemen.

"Hebat sekali," kata Rose kesal.

...

Hogwarts Express perlahan-lahan menurunkan kecepatannya. Kereta itu telah sampai distasiun Hogsmeade. Seperti biasa, Hagrid mengatur anak-anak kelas 1 dan yang lainnya naik kereta yang ditarik oleh mahluk tak terlihat. Rose dan Albus seperti biasa satu kereta dengan Lily dan Hugo. Mereka sudah dekat apalagi semenjak Lily dan Hugo masuk Hogwarts.

"Aku tak sabar untuk kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade nanti!" pekik Lily senang. "Kira-kira aku akan pergi dengan siapa ya?"

"Dengan Hugo saja, Lils. Kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana untuk berkencan," kata Al tajam, kalau sudah menyangkut masalah ini ia akan jadi lebih sensitif.

"Jangan berlagak seperti James, Al. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan berkencan dengan siapapun tahun ini. Mungkin tahun depan," kata Lily lagi.

"Kau baru boleh berpacaran setelah lulus nanti," kata Al tenang sementara Lily membulatkan matanya saking terkejut.

"Apa? Mana bisa begitu! James saja sudah berapa kali berganti pacar sejak tahun keempatnya, masa aku tidak?" tanya Lily cemberut.

"Itu kan James. Bukan aku. Nah, contoh saja diriku," kata Al dengan pedenya.

"Huh, aku yakin tahun ini kau akan segera dapat pacar," kata Lily sinis.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" tanya Al dengan nada menantang.

"Kau ingin taruhan, kakakku tersayang? Baiklah!" kata Lily tak kalah menantang.

"Sudahlah," kata Rose yang perlahan sudah bisa melupakan kekesalannya tadi di kereta. "Ini masalah sepele," katanya lagi.

"Tapi tadi saja James sudah menyuruhmu mencari pacar tahun depan. Kenapa aku harus menunggu sampai lulus?" tanya Lily yang masih jengkel.

"Kakak-kakakmu hanya bercanda, Lils," kata Rose lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak sepupunya itu.

Kereta-kereta itu akhirnya telah sampai di kastil Hogwarts yang megah itu. Para murid dari kelas 2 sampai 7 langsung berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Mereka semua sudah tidak sabar dengan pesta tahun ajaran baru nanti. Terutama tentang makanannya yang enak-enak.

Setelah upacara seleksi selesai, Prof. McGonagall memberikan kata sambutan serta pidato singkat awal tahun ajaran. Lalu, pesta pun dimulai. Makanan-makanan yang berlimpah muncul di atas meja dan semua murid menyerbu makanan itu dengan lahap.

Scorpius memandang Rose yang sedang makan dengan tenang di antara sepupu-sepupunya yang makan dengan hebohnya. Sesekali mereka bercanda ria dan tertawa girang. Scorpius hanya menyunggingkan seringaian kecil di wajahnya, berpikir apa jadinya jika rencana yang telah dibuatnya ini berhasil dilaksanakan. Pastilah mereka tak akan bisa seperti itu lagi.

Untuk sementara, Scorpius merasa ia telah menjadi orang yang paling jahat di dunia ini. Tapi ia tak peduli, ini semua demi ayahnya. Demi membuat keluarganya bangga.

_Bersiaplah menerima kekalahanmu tahun ini, Weasley..._

...

Sarapan hari pertama belajar pagi itu tak terlalu mengesankan, mungkin mengesankan namun hanya bagi anak-anak yang baru masuk Hogwarts tahun ini. Dan untuk Rose juga, tentunya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar untuk belajar lagi!" kata Rose semangat sambil melahap baconnya.

"Tak sabar untuk mengalahkan Scorpius lagi?" sindir Hugo.

"Jangan bahas dia lagi," kata Rose jengkel lalu mulai melahap omeletnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rosie Rose~" sapa James lalu langsung duduk di samping Rose diikuti Fred dan Louis. Beberapa menit kemudian, Roxanne dan Lucy datang dan duduk di seberang mereka bersama Lily, Hugo dan Albus yang telah lebih dulu datang.

"Lebih baik kau urus mantanmu itu, James. Banyak orang mengumbar gosip yang tidak-tidak tentangmu karena mantanmu sepertinya sangat tidak menerima keputusanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian," kata Rose dengan santainya sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang siswi Gryffindor yang terlihat suram dan kosong. James langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Apa daya, Rose. Aku tidak mencintainya. Kupikir aku bisa mencintainya, ternyata tidak," kata James, kali ini dengan intonasinya yang serius, bukan intonasi buatan yang biasanya dia pakai.

"Kalau begitu jangan paksakan dirimu, James," sahut seorang perempuan dari belakang yang membuat Rose, James, Fred dan Louis menengok ke arahnya.

"Silakan duduk, Leah," kata Fred lalu mempersilakan Azalea duduk di antaranya dan James.

"Aku hanya bingung, Aze. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun," kata James sambil menghadap ke arahnya.

"Nanti juga bisa, aku akan mendukungmu agar kau bahagia! Aku kan sahabatmu," kata Azalea senang, membuat James jadi ikut bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Azalea kan sahabat perempuan James satu-satunya," kata Albus sinis dan penuh arti. Roxanne dan Lucy hanya cekikikan.

Rose memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Jelas saja James tidak bisa mencintai orang lain lagi, sudah jelas-jelas ia jatuh cinta dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Mengapa mereka berdua bodoh sekali sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa mereka berdua sudah saling mencintai?

Lalu orang yang tidak diharapkan Rose datang ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rose Weasley."

"Mau apa kau, ferret?"

"Jaga bicaramu Nona Weasley. Kau seorang prefek sekarang. Sama sepertiku."

Rose mulai kehilangan moodnya. Wajahnya sudah mulai berubah masam.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, Malfoy," kata Albus dengan tenang namun waspada.

Scorpius tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Ia berjalan sampai jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Rose. Dan tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, ia mengecup pipi merah Rose, membuatnya semakin merah lagi. Lalu ia pergi dengan tenangnya.

Untuk sementara, otak mereka tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya, James yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu.

"Malfoy brengsek! Beraninya kau menyentuh sepupuku!" teriaknya kencang, sudah siap berlari mengejar Scorpius.

"Kau apakan kakakku barusan, idiot?!" teriak Hugo tak kalah marahnya. James dan Hugo langsung berlari mengejar Scorpius diikuti oleh Albus, Fred dan Louis.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Rose seperti orang yang baru terkena kutukan Obliviate.

"Kau dicium Scorpius Malfoy. Hanya di pipi sebenarnya, bukan masalah besar," jawab Lily enteng. Rose melotot karena kaget sampai-sampai rasanya bola matanya akan keluar dari tempatnya.

"APA?!" Rose berteriak dan terlonjak dari kursinya. _Ini tidak benar!_ batin Rose.

"Rose, tenanglah," kata Azalea.

"Mana bisa aku tenang!" pekik Rose kepada teman sesama prefeknya itu. Scorpius mencium Rose di pipinya. Ini artinya, bibir Scorpius sudah pernah menyentuh wajah Rose. Tidak, ini bukanlah hal yang bisa disepelekan. Ini masalah.

"Jangan berlebihan Rose, itu hanya di pipi," kata Roxanne.

"Tetap saja!" kata Rose ketus. Ia terdiam beberapa saat untuk mengatur nafasnya, lalu langsung berlari membawa tasnya menuju keluar Aula. Lily, Roxanne, Lucy dan Azalea hanya memandangnya.

...

Kelas Sejarah Sihir sebagai kelas pertama awal tahun ajaran bukanlah ide yang bagus. Semangat pagi para murid-murid kelas 5 ini mendadak digantikan oleh rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Tetapi, Rose dan Albus masih melek sepenuhnya dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apakah kalian menghabisinya tadi?" tanya Rose datar.

"Tadinya Malfoy sudah hampir mati dikutuk, jika saja aku tidak mencegah James untuk melakukan hal itu," jawab Albus.

"Mengapa kau mencegahnya? Biarkan saja ia mengutuk ferret itu!" kata Rose kesal.

"Rose, ini kan hanya masalah sepele. Jadi kupikir akan berlebihan jika sampai ada acara duel kutukan segala," kata Albus dengan tenangnya lalu perlahan-lahan ia terlelap di atas mejanya.

Rose tidak percaya ini. Albus sepupu kesayangannya pun menganggap ini masalah sepele? Rose benci mengakui ini, tetapi mungkin James telah menjadi Potter favoritnya sekarang.

...

Scorpius duduk di kursi paling belakang di kelas membosankan ini. Kalau saja ia tak memandangi gadis berambut merah yang duduk di kursi baris kedua paling depan, mungkin ia sudah berada di alam mimpi sekarang.

Scorpius baru sadar bahwa berurusan dengan Potter/Weasley sangatlah berbahaya. Kalau saja tadi ia tak diselamatkan -oke, Scorpius benci fakta ini, namun ia tak dapat membantah- oleh Albus, ia mungkin sudah berada di Hospital Wing sekarang.

Disentuhnya luka memar di pipi pucatnya itu. Rencananya ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

_Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah..._ batin Scorpius penuh tekad.

* * *

Yeay chap2 selesai! Kalian pasti udah tahu kan rencananya apa?

Ohiya ralat dikit, kemarin itu kan si Vincent ada menghiraukan pekikan Grace, itu maksudnya pekikan Jane, karna awalnya kubuat nama cewek itu Grace Zabini tapi diganti Jane biar lebih simple aja gitu :D

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup Rose Weasley, ia mensyukuri fakta bahwa kelas pertamanya telah berakhir. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah di awal tahun kelimanya ini, dan semuanya berasal dari Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin 2-3 buku tebal dapat menjernihkan pikirannya sampai jam makan siang nanti.

Sampai di perpustakaan, Rose segera memilih tempat yang paling dekat dengan jendela untuk membaca bukunya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus pada buku di hadapannya itu. Pikirannya tertuju pada sosok pemuda tampan berambut pirang bermata abu-abu yang sering membuat hidupnya dalam masalah.

_Lupakan ferret itu, Rose_, batin gadis itu dalam hatinya.

Perlahan-lahan, ia dapat menyingkirkan wajah menyebalkan pemuda Malfoy itu dan fokus membaca buku yang dipegangnya sekarang.

* * *

Ambition

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

Setelah kelas Transfigurasi berakhir, Hugo dan Lily segera merapikan barang-barang mereka dan meninggalkan kelas itu bersama.

"Apakah kalian tadi berhasil menghabisi Malfoy?" tanya Lily.

"Tidak Lils. James baru saja meninjunya sekali, sebelum Al datang dan menghalangi kami untuk mengutuk Malfoy itu menjadi debu," kata Hugo kasar. Tampak sekali bahwa ia masih kesal atas perlakuan Malfoy yang menurutnya kurang ajar tadi.

"Aku tidak habis pikir dengan kalian. Menurutku mencium pipi itu hal yang biasa. Kau saja sering mencium pipiku. Apa masalahnya dengan Malfoy yang mencium pipi Rose?" kata Lily lagi dengan polosnya. Hugo mendengus.

"Kita ini sepupu Lils. Hal itu tidak jadi masalah. Malfoy kan bukan siapa-siapa Rose. Dia tidak berhak menyentuh Rose," kata Hugo tampak tak sabar.

"Mungkin saja itu hanyalah pertanda bahwa Malfoy ingin memulai pertemanan dengan Rose?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Itu tidak mungkin," jawab Hugo malas.

Lily hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia mulai mencoba membuka topik baru.

"Kunjungan Hogsmeade nanti kau akan pergi bersamaku kan?" tanya Lily.

"Tentu saja. Dengan siapa lagi?" jawab Hugo.

"Bisa saja dengan teman-temanmu," kata Lily lagi.

"Perlu kau ketahui, Lil. Bahwa selama ini temanku yang paling dekat ya hanya kau saja. Dari dulu kan kita sudah selalu bersama," ujar Hugo.

"Tapi nanti kalau kau sudah punya pacar kau pasti akan melupakanku," kata Lily dengan ekspresi ngambek yang dibuat-buat. Hugo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Lily.

"Tidak akan. Kita ini sepupu dan sahabat sejati sampai akhir!" kata Hugo sambil tersenyum lebar. Lily pun ikut tersenyum lebar.

...

Puas membaca buku-buku tebal mengenai Sejarah Sihir, Rose mengembalikan buku-buku itu pada tempatnya dan beranjak pergi ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang. Ia sudah tak sabar mencicipi makanan-makanan enak yang sebentar lagi akan tersaji di sana. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar melupakan Scorpius Malfoy.

Di tengah perjalanannya, ia tak sengaja melihat seorang siswi Gryffindor -sepertinya kelas tiga- sedang dikelilingi 3 orang sok jago dari Ravenclaw. Rose tahu apa yang terjadi. Gadis ini ingin dibully oleh kakak-kakak kelasnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab, dan Rose harus menolongnya.

"Hey, kalian, 3 troll yang ada di sana!" teriak Rose dengan lantang dan tegas. "Minggir atau kalian akan mendapat detensi!"

Rose sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa mereka sangat pengecut, terbukti dengan reaksi mereka yang langsung kabur begitu melihat lencana prefek yang mengkilap di jubah Rose. Rose segera menghampiri gadis itu. Wajahnya sudah pucat sekali dan penuh keringat. Dan sialnya, kata 'pucat' mengingatkan Rose pada seseorang.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rose lembut. Gadis berambut kepang dua itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali menunduk.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Rose lagi.

"R-R-Rachelia.. Rachelia Foster.." jawab gadis itu lirih.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Ayo ke aula bersama, mau kan?" tanya Rose dengan nada selembut mungkin. Gadis itu tampak berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bisa menegakkan kepalanya dan menyetujui ajakan Rose. Ternyata dia adalah gadis cantik berambut coklat dengan mata biru yang menenangkan. Mengingatkan Rose pada mata miliknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" kata Rose sambil mengeluarkan senyuman termanisnya dan berjalan bersama gadis itu menuju aula.

...

Lily hanya bisa memandang James dengan tatapan yang sangat menyedihkan.

"James, kau seperti belum makan 1 bulan saja," kata Lily yang terdengar penuh iba namun tersirat sebuah sindiran di dalam kata-katanya. James sama sekali tak merespon ucapan Lily, seakan-akan suara Lily tadi hanyalah suara angin.

Lalu Rose segera masuk ke Aula Besar bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat dan langsung duduk di depan mereka.

"Siapa dia, Rose?" tanya Roxanne sambil menunjuk gadis yang dibawa Rose.

"Ini Rachelia Foster. Aku menemukannya hampir dikerjai oleh 3 siswa tak tahu diri," kata Rose lalu segera mengambil piring dan mengisinya hingga penuh. Gadis yang dibicarakan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Dia kan gadis yang selalu suram dan menyendiri di pojokan kelas," kata Hugo sambil melahap ayam gorengnya.

"Tidak sopan berkata seperti itu, Hugs," kata Roxanne dengan nada seperti seorang ibu sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Kau harus lihat dia baik-baik Hugs! Ternyata dia cantik dan baik, tidak seperti yang digosipkan selama ini," kata Lily bersemangat.

"Memang selama ini apa yang dibicarakan teman kalian tentang dia?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Katanya Rachelia ini jahat, kejam, sedang berusaha menjadi Putri Kegelapan dan sebagainya," kata Lily yang membuat Rachel bergidik ngeri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rachelia tak percaya.

"Mereka pasti sudah gila," celetuk Azalea.

"Cih, gosip para wanita," kata Fred santai, membuat semua perempuan yang di dekatnya mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kunjungan pertama ke Hogsmeade nanti kau ikut aku dan Hugo?" tanya Lily pada Rachelia.

"Hah? Dia ikut kita?" tanya Hugo tak percaya.

"Ayolah Hugo, tidak ada yang mau jadi temannya selama ini. Kita bisa menjadi teman pertamanya!" ujar Lily senang.

"Tapi kan kita tidak tahu siapa dia Lil," kata Hugo lagi.

"Jangan bilang kau takut pada gosip teman-teman lain selama ini?" tanya Lily dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Baiklah jika Hugo tak mau, aku bisa pergi sendiri," kata Rachelia canggung.

"Tidak, Rachel. Kau pergi dengan kami. Benarkan, Hugo Weasley?" tanya Lily dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Err, baiklah," kata Hugo pasrah.

Rose hanya nyengir melihat kelakuan adik dan sepupunya itu. Ia pun melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda dengan suasana hati yang sangat baik. Sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

_Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi pagi..._

_Tapi tak apa, karena setiap hari aku akan pastikan kau selalu mendapat perlakuan romantis yang tak pernah kau dapatkan dari siapapun..._

_Dan cepat atau lambat, kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku, Rosie..._

...

"Al, kau harus menemaniku ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan PR Ramuan ini," kata Rose setelah kelas Ramuan mereka berakhir.

"Kau tidak ingin istirahat saja di Ruang Rekreasi, Rose?" tanya Al seakan-akan tak mengerti sifat sepupunya itu. Rose mendecak sebal.

"Buat apa? Semakin cepat mengerjakan PR akan semakin baik. Kau juga harus mengerjakannya sekarang juga, Al. Aku ingin tahun ini nilai OWL-mu setidaknya mendapat 5-6 Outstanding," kata Rose dengan nada paksaan disertai tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

"Yang benar saja, Rose. Kurasa E juga sudah bagus," kata Al, tenang seperti biasanya. Tak terasa mereka berdua telah menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu perpustakaan.

"Tidak boleh! Kementrian Sihir tidak akan menerima Auror dengan nilai rendah, Al," kata Rose lalu masuk ke perpustakaan bersama Al yang mengikutinya di belakang. Al hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Al segera membantu Rose mencari berbagai macam buku yang akan membantu mereka mengerjakan PR Essay Ramuan mereka itu. Setelah mengumpulkan kurang lebih 10 buku tebal -Al sangat kerepotan karenanya- akhirnya mereka mendapat tempat duduk dengan mudah dan Al langsung menaruh semua buku itu di atas meja, duduk di kursi terdekat dan meregangkan tangannya.

"Ayo Al jangan lama-lama lagi, makin cepat makin baik," kata Rose lalu ia mulai membaca buku pertama yang diraihnya. Dengan malas Al menarik buku kedua dari tumpukan itu dan mulai membacanya. Al lalu melirik Rose yang sudah sibuk menulis essaynya. Merasa bosan, Al mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru perpustakaan yang bisa dijangkaunya. Atensinya terpaku pada sesosok gadis berambut hitam pekat yang duduk tak jauh dari dirinya.

"Lihat itu, si Princess of Slytherin," kata Al dengan nada menyindir. Sontak Rose langsung melihat ke orang yang dimaksud Al.

"Miracle Beaumont? Yang jadi prefek Slytherin tahun ini?" tanya Rose seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Al mengangguk.

"Jangan begitu Al. Kembarannya kan salah satu teman asrama kita," kata Rose bijak.

"Tapi aku masih belum yakin Mahoney itu kembarannya. Mereka sangat berbeda! Mahoney di Gryffindor, Miracle di Slytherin. Mahoney berambut merah, Miracle berambut hitam. Mahoney bermata coklat, Miracle bermata abu-abu. Aneh sekali, bukan?" kata Al dengan sedikit dramatis. Sifat tenang dan berwibawa yang biasa dipakainya menghilang entah kemana.

"Itu memang kasus yang jarang. Tetapi bisa saja terjadi," kata Rose santai lalu tenggelam kembali dalam essaynya yang sudah hampir jadi. Al saja belum menulis satu kata pun.

"Lagipula aneh juga, sepertinya kau mengenal mereka berdua dengan sangat baik," kata Rose lagi dengan menekankan kata 'mereka berdua'.

Al tidak menggubris. Ia malah tiba-tiba semangat membaca buku Ramuan yang dipinjamnya dan mulai menulis essaynya.

...

Rose membuka matanya perlahan, sesekali menguap dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk duduk di atas ranjang empuknya. _Sudah waktunya bangun,_ pikirnya. Benar saja, cahaya matahari pagi sudah mulai menembus jendela kamarnya dengan ramah. Setelah melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh di pagi hari, Rose segera beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mandi.

Setelah Rose selesai, ia mendapati teman-teman sekamarnya pun telah bangun. Ada Mahoney Beaumont, Callista Rivers, dan Lavender Finnigan.

"Seperti biasa kau sudah siap pagi-pagi begini, Rose," kata Callista. Lavender masih mengusap-usap matanya menahan kantuk.

"Begitulah. Aku sebaiknya segera turun ke ruang rekreasi," kata Rose lalu langsung melesat turun dari kamarnya. Ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Callista dan Lavender, mereka sudah terbiasa berdua. Sedangkan Mahoney terbiasa menyendiri seperti Rachelia. Jadi Rose memutuskan akan menemui Al. Jika ia belum bangun, Rose -seperti biasanya- akan nekat pergi ke kamarnya.

Pagi ini Ruang Rekreasi sangatlah sepi. Biasanya jam segini hanya beberapa anak Gryffindor yang sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Salah satunya ya Rose ini.

"Mana sih Al? Dia belum bangun?" Rose mendecak sebal. Baru saja ia akan pergi ke kamar Al, ketika Rachelia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang rekreasi Gryffindor dan tersenyum sumringah melihat kehadiran Rose.

"Rose! Kebetulan sekali!" kata Rachel disertai senyuman manisnya. "Aku dititipi kotak ini oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Katanya kotak ini harus sampai di tanganmu," kata Rachel lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah terang kepada Rose.

"Terimakasih, Rachelia. Dan kau bangunnya pagi juga, ya," kata Rose ramah seraya menerima kotak merah tersebut. Terbersit sedikit rasa penasaran Rose mengenai kotak 'misterius' ini.

"Yah, aku suka memandangi matahari pagi yang cerah. Oh iya, aku harus segera ke atas. Lily menungguku di kamar. Aku sudah berjanji untuk merelakan wajahku didandani olehnya, semacam model percobaan. See you Rose!" kata Rachelia dengan semangat lalu langsung berlari menaiki tangga kamar perempuan. Rose sangat bersyukur Lily dan Rachel bisa dekat dalam waktu cepat. Mereka berdua sama-sama baik dan manis.

Rose mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sebuah kotak merah berukuran sedang yang tengah bertengger di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Ia menimang-nimang kotak ini dan merasa sangat penasaran mengenai apa isi kotak ini. Rose ingin membukanya namun ia sedikit ragu. _Bagaimana jika isinya hanyalah lelucon yang diselundupkan James dan Fred dari toko Uncle George?_ batin Rose dalam hati.

_"Aku dititipi kotak ini oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang."_

Kata-kata Rachelia tadi terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Rose. Sontak Rose langsung tersadar. _Mungkinkah dia?_ batinnya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya, yaitu dengan membuka isi kotak ini. Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, Rose membuka bungkusan kotak itu lalu membuka tutup kotak itu.

Ternyata isinya memang bukan barang lelucon dari toko Uncle George. Isinya berupa sebuah kotak musik klasik dengan ukiran-ukiran berbentuk mawar yang cantik. Kotak musik itu sendiri berbentuk hati dan didominasi warna krim dengan glitter warna merah mengkilap di setiap ukirannya. Dan ketika Rose membuka kotak musik itu mendadak muncul seekor kupu-kupu mungil berwarna biru elektrik yang terbang mengitari kotak musik itu, tak lupa munculnya lantunan musik klasik bernada romantis yang membuat Rose kehabisan kata-kata.

_Sempurna_, begitulah tanggapan Rose pada kotak musik cantik ini. Matanya masih berbinar indah melihat kupu-kupu yang pastinya telah disihir itu mengeluarkan kilauan-kilauan bercahaya seperti bintang di langit malam. Ia segera menutup kotak itu dan melihat bahwa di kotak itu terdapat sebuah surat yang pasti itu dari si pengirim kotak musik ini. Rose segera duduk di sofa terdekat, menaruh kotak musik itu di sebelahnya dan mengambil surat itu kemudian membacanya.

_Indah bukan? Meski tak seindah senyumanmu di pagi yang cerah ini.._

_SHM_

Rose tahu pasti siapa pemilik inisial nama itu. Namun ia tak habis pikir, untuk apa seorang Malfoy mengiriminya hadiah romantis seperti ini bahkan di hari yang biasa saja seperti sekarang ini? Ini bukan hari Valentine, bukan hari Natal, maupun bukan hari ulang tahunnya.

_Aku tidak peduli mau dia sedang terbentur kepalanya atau mabuk saat memberiku ini. Yang pasti, aku akan menyimpan kotak musik ini,_ batin Rose. Ia sebenarnya tak sudi menerima pemberian Malfoy, namun kotak musik itu sudah benar-benar membuat Rose jatuh hati. Ia bergegas menyimpan kotak itu di tasnya -jika ia bawa naik ke kamarnya sekarang pasti akan langsung ditanya macam-macam oleh teman-teman sekamarnya- dan berencana menyimpan kotak itu di kamarnya saat malam nanti.

Tiba-tiba Rose teringat akan tujuannya turun ke ruang rekreasi. Untuk mencari Al. Rose segera menaiki tangga kamar anak laki-laki untuk membangunkan Al agar menemaninya sarapan di Aula Besar. Dalam hatinya, Rose merasa Malfoy itu beruntung sekali karena Rose membaca surat itu saat ia sudah melihat isi kotak musik itu. Jika tidak, pasti surat itu terasa agak freak dan tidak nyambung. Seakan-akan Malfoy tahu bahwa Rose akan memilih melihat kotak musik itu dulu daripada membaca suratnya.

Dan ternyata usaha Scorpius membuahkan hasil ; Rose tidak bisa tidak memikirkannya seharian ini.

* * *

Nah udah agak dipanjangin nih hehehe karena aku masih susah bikin 1 chapter yang langsung panjang gitu :V

Gimana chap 3 ini? Makin aneh kah? Atau bagaimanakah?

Dan btw, itu Seamus ngasih nama anaknya Lavender buat menghargai jasa Lavender Brown yang gugur saat Battle of Hogwarts hehehe :)

So, review?


	4. Chapter 4

Scorpius terkekeh ketika mengingat kembali tingkah Rose di kelas kemarin. Setiap 5 menit sekali Rose selalu mengintip ke dalam tas yang dibawanya, seolah memastikan bahwa isi tas itu tidak ada yg rusak / terbanting.

Scorpius tahu jelas, bahwa yang sering diperhatikan Rose kemarin -bahkan mungkin sampai hari ini- adalah kotak musik elegan yang diberikan olehnya kemarin pagi. Kotak musik yang seharusnya akan diberikan Scorpius pada Miracle, anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya, saat ia berulang tahun. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, toh nanti dia bisa beli barang yang lain lagi di Hogsmeade nanti, atau pesan hadiah yang baru dari ibunya. Lagipula ulang tahun Miracle masih 1 bulan lagi.

_Untung Rose juga suka bunga mawar, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membeli hadiah lain_, batin Scorpius.

Scorpius kembali memutar otaknya. Menggali ide-ide lain yang bisa dilakukannya untuk membuat Rose jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

Ambition

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

Di sore yang cerah itu, alih-alih berjalan-jalan bersama teman atau sepupunya, Rose lebih memilih membaca buku dengan santai di kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik yang dilantunkan dari kotak musik yang diberikan Scorpius kemarin. Tentunya setelah memastikan di kamar itu hanya ada Rose seorang diri, meski sebenarnya Rose tak apa-apa bila yang melihat kotak itu adalah Mahoney. _Gadis itu tak mungkin banyak bicara_, pikir Rose.

"Hey, Rose!"

Rose kenal siapa pemilik suara ini. Dalam hatinya, Rose merasa sedikit jengkel kenapa adik sepupunya itu tidak mengetuk pintu kamarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Lain kali ketuk dulu pintunya, Lils."

"Hehehe maaf deh maaf. Kupikir mungkin hanya akan ada kau di sini, dan ternyata benar kan? Jadi tidak ada masalah," kata Lily disertai cengengesannya. Ia segera duduk di kasur Rose, dan melihat ke arah kotak musik Rose.

"Rose? Aku tidak tahu kau punya kotak musik?" kata Lily sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rose -yang terkejut- segera menutup bukunya dan menutup kotak musik itu.

"Kenapa harus terkejut seperti itu, Rose?" tanya Lily dengan nada geli dan ekspresi penasaran.

_Tak apalah kalau hanya Lily yang tahu_, pikir Rose.

"I-iya Lils. Kotak musik ini pemberian seseorang kemarin pagi," kata Rose tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Siapa? Apa Uncle Ron? Atau Aunt Hermione?" tanya Lily lagi.

"Bukan, bukan keluarga kita, Lils," kata Rose lagi. Lily tiba-tiba tersenyum jahil. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ah," kata Lily dramatis, "pemberian seorang lelaki penggemarmu, hm?" Rose memutar bola matanya.

"Pemberian Scorpius, Lils. Jangan berlebihan," ujar Rose sebal. Lily langsung membulatkan matanya terkejut, namun ekspresinya tiba-tiba langsung berubah menjadi seperti semula -jahil dan menyebalkan-.

"Wow, romantis sekaliiiii," kata Lily lalu ia terkekeh pelan. "Dan sejak kapan kau memanggil Malfoy dengan nama depan?"

Rose langsung merasa seperti terhantam bludger dengan keras. Ia merutuki dirinya yang bodoh sekali, bisa-bisanya ia memanggil Malfoy dengan nama depan.

"Itu," Rose berpikir sejenak, "tak sengaja Lil. Sungguh." Rose merasa dirinya telah menjadi orang paling idiot sedunia. Lily lagi-lagi terkekeh.

"Tenang saja Rose, rahasiamu aman di tanganku," kata Lily yang seakan-akan tahu bahwa ini memang masih menjadi rahasia Rose.

"Baguslah," kata Rose lega. Rose tak ingin dirinya menjadi bahan gosip, terutama bagi anak-anak Slytherin yang menyebalkan.

"Sepertinya Malfoy memang ingin menjadi temanmu, Rose," kata Lily yang sudah kembali dengan sifat polosnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin," sanggah Rose.

"Huh, adik dan kakak sama saja! Reaksimu persis reaksi Hugo saat aku mengatakan hal itu," kata Lily sebal. "Apa salahnya sih dengan Malfoy? Apa hanya karena ayahnya pernah jadi musuh orangtua kita saat di sekolah itu artinya kita pun harus bermusuhan dengannya?"

"Dia menyebalkan, Lily. Bahkan mungkin lebih menyebalkan dari ayahnya," kata Rose.

"Menurutku Malfoy lumayan. Dulu aku pernah naksir dengannya." Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Lily, membuat Rose tersentak kaget.

"Kau naksir Malfoy?!" tanya Rose tak percaya.

"Dulu, Rose. Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemburu," kata Lily lalu cepat-cepat pergi sebelum dia dikutuk oleh Rose.

"LILY LUNA POTTER!"

...

Makan malam di Aula Besar tampak berlangsung seperti biasanya. Suasana aula masih ricuh seperti biasanya, James masih rakus seperti biasanya, Trixie Mills masih tidak mau makan seperti biasanya, dan masih banyak hal-hal biasa lainnya.

"Oh iya, Rose, tadi siang aku diberi ini oleh Ketua Murid Perempuan," kata Al sambil menyerahkan segulung perkamen pada Rose.

"Itu jadwal patroli prefek selama satu bulan ini," kata Al lagi sebelum Rose menanyakannya.

Rose membuka perkamen itu, dan terkejut ketika melihat namanya ada di bawah tanggal hari ini. Bersama Scorpius Malfoy.

"Siapa yang akan menggantikanku?" kata Rose seraya menghela nafas.

"Coba tanya Azalea, siapa tahu dia bisa menggantikanmu," kata Al sambil menunjuk Azalea yang sedang mengomeli James karena mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Leah!" panggil Rose.

"Ya?"

"Bisa gantikan aku patroli hari ini?"

"Memang ada apa denganmu, Rose?"

"Ada urusan. Jadi bisa atau tidak?"

"Baiklah."

Rose tersenyum puas dan melahap dagingnya dengan semangat.

...

Keesokan paginya, semua Potter / Weasley yang masih bersekolah seperti biasa telah mengerumuni meja Gryffindor untuk sarapan bersama.

"Bagaimana patroli kemarin, Le?" tanya Rose.

"Tak ada masalah sedikitpun," jawab Azalea seadanya.

"James, Fred, tidak ada yang kalian rencanakan tahun ini?" tanya Lucy sambil memakan telur mata sapinya.

"Mana mungkin tidak ada. Hanya saja belum dilaksanakan sekarang," kata James dengan percaya diri.

"Dan sepertinya rencana kami akan mulai dikurangi mengingat adanya kemungkinan James menjadi ketua murid tahun depan."

Kata-kata Fred tadi sontak membuat sebagian besar orang yang duduk di situ tersedak makanan / minumannya.

"James? Ketua murid? Benar-benar ide yang buruk," kata Lily yang baru selesai minum akibat tersedak tadi.

"Aku lebih setuju Louis yang menjadi ketua murid tahun depan," kata Roxanne.

"Tidak deh, menjadi prefek saja sudah sangat melelahkan," sanggah Louis.

"Kau tidak mendukung kembaranmu sendiri, Roxy?" tanya Fred dengan nada kesedihan yang dibuat-buat. Roxanne hanya memutar bola matanya.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pesawat kertas yang melayang dan kemudian mendarat di meja Rose. Rose menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda kebingungan, lalu membuka isi dari pesawat kertas itu.

_Rambut merah jahe, mata biru cemerlang_

_Orang paling cantik yang pernah kulihat_

_Senyum manismu selalu terbayang  
_

_Entah sampai kapan aku terus terpesona denganmu, Weasley_

Rose tidak mengerti ini. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengirim surat seperti ini? Dan sialnya, Lily mengintip isi surat itu.

"Hey, lihat! Rose mendapat surat cinta!" pekik Lily yang anehnya malah bersukacita. Semua sepupu Rose langsung memandang ke arah Rose dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Marah, penasaran, senang, semuanya.

"Dari siapa itu?" tanya Hugo dengan tatapan aku-adik-yang-akan-menjaga-kakakku-dari-cowok-cowok-sialan.

"Aku pun tidak tahu," kata Rose lalu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru aula. Dan akhirnya Rose menemukan orang yang dia cari. Scorpius Malfoy. Yang sedang tersenyum sambil melemparkan pesawat kertas berikutnya tepat ke arah mata Rose memandang.

_Benar, Weasley. Memang aku yang mengirim surat cinta itu. SHM_

"Yang mengirim surat adalah Malfoy!" kata Lucy tidak percaya.

"Rose, sebenarnya ada apa antara Malfoy denganmu?" tanya Roxanne dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Tidak ada! Beberapa hari belakangan ini Malfoy memang gila!" kata Rose dengan sedikit gugup dan panik.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin ada pertengkaran lagi." Al mengangkat suaranya.

"Sebenarnya apa maunya si Malfoy?" tanya Louis.

"Mungkin dia ingin kita habisi," kata James sambil memandang ke arah Malfoy.

"Sudahlah James! Kau kan yang menyuruh Rose mencari pacar. Mungkin inilah saatnya!" kata Lily.

"Jadi kau berpikir Malfoy adalah pacar yang tepat untuk Rose, begitu?" tanya Hugo tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin!" kata Fred.

"Benar, itu hal yang tidak mungkin-"

"Malfoy itu hanya orang sombong tak tahu diri-"

"Sudahlah, itu kan pilihan Rose-"

"Aku sudah merasakan hal yang aneh di tahun ini-"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata selama ini Malfoy-"

"Memang dia benar-benar haus akan pukulan-"

"Ingin dibuat babakbelur-"

"Biarkan Rose memilih-"

"Kita buat rencana-"

"STOP!" teriak Rose kepada sepupu-sepupunya yang malah asik sendiri membicarakan dirinya dengan Malfoy. Rose sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar keributan mereka. Sontak semua sepupunya -bahkan beberapa orang di sekitarnya- memandang ke arah Rose.

"Anggap saja ini hanyalah surat tidak berharga, okay? Jangan bicarakan pemuda ferret itu lagi!" kata Rose lalu membakar surat pesawat itu menggunakan tongkat sihirnya. Tak lama, surat cinta itu berubah menjadi abu yang mengotori meja Rose. Rose segera mengambil tasnya lalu beranjak pergi dari aula.

"Dia pergi lagi," kata Lily lalu menghela nafas.

...

Di sinilah Rose. Duduk dengan tenang di kelas Mantra mendengarkan Professor Flitwick menjelaskan tentang teori suatu mantra sebelum mengijinkan para murid untuk mempraktekannya.

"Al, kunjungan Hogsmeade minggu ini kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Rose pada Al yang tumben-tumbennya sibuk mencatat penjelasan guru mantranya itu.

"Belum ada rencana pergi dengan seseorang, sih. Kau sendiri?" tanya Al balik.

"Juga belum. Bareng aja yuk? Daripada aku pergi dengan orang yang gak jelas," kata Rose.

"Hm, baiklah," kata Al tampak tak tertarik.

Sementara itu, seperti biasa Scorpius memperhatikan Rose sambil terus merasa risih melihat Jane yang terus saja bergelayut di tangan kirinya dengan manja.

"My sweetie Scorpie, Hogsmeade kali ini temani aku ya?" tanya Jane sambil berkedip-kedip dengan genitnya. Scorpius menahan mual melihatnya.

"Maaf ya, aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain," kata Scorpius sopan. Bagaimanapun, ia harus menjaga sikap demi nama baik keluarganya tetap utuh.

Ngomong-ngomong kunjungan Hogsmeade, kepala Scorpius telah kembali memunculkan sebuah ide licik lainnya yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mendekati Rose. Sejenak ia teringat akan apa akibatnya jika berurusan dengan keluarga Potter/Weasley itu. Takut? Mungkin tidak. Babakbelur? Mungkin saja. Menyerah? Tidak akan pernah.

Demi membuat ayahnya bangga, demi mengalahkan sang gadis berotak jenius itu, Scorpius rela melakukan apa saja. Apa saja.

* * *

Hehehe maaf ya 2 hari kemarin gk bisa post. Ada urusan soalnya :D

Terimakasih ya yang sudah mereview dan kuharap kalian tidak akan bosan mereview ceritaku ini :D

Dan sorry kalau ada typo ataupun fakta yang kurang sesuai sama fakta aslinya. Maklumlah aku kan bukan murid Hogwarts yang mengetahui segala fakta tentang Hogwarts :D

So, review?


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah. Mengingat bahwa 2-3 minggu lagi musim panas akan berakhir, para murid bersemangat untuk berkunjung ke Hogsmeade dan menikmati sisa-sisa musim yang membawa keceriaan ini.

Seperti biasa Rose Weasley telah bangun. Alih-alih memakai jubah Hogwartsnya seperti biasa, ia sekarang sudah siap dengan cardigan coklat mudanya yang dipadupadankan dengan celana jeans hitam panjangnya. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai lepas tanpa kunciran yang biasanya selalu ia pakai saat belajar di kelas maupun perpustakaan.

Teman-teman sekamarnya yang biasanya bangun agak siang pun tampak semangat sekali bangun pagi ini, kecuali Mahoney yang selalu damai dan tenang apapun yang terjadi. Callista dan Lavender asik mendandani diri mereka secantik mungkin sambil berbincang mengenai pasangan kencan mereka hari ini, sedangkan Mahoney hanya mengenakan baju seadanya dan langsung pergi entah ke mana.

Rose keluar dari kamarnya untuk turun dan menemui Al. Kira-kira masih ada waktu sekitar 45 menit sebelum mereka semua serempak berangkat menuju Hogsmeade. Dan sesuai dugaan Rose, Al belum ada di ruang rekreasi itu. Rose memilih untuk menunggu saja dan menikmati suasana ruang rekreasi yang hangat dan cukup tenang.

_Hari ini harus jadi hari yang menyenangkan_, pikir Rose sambil memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Ambition

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

"Rosie!" panggil seorang perempuan yang memaksa Rose membuka matanya dan kehilangan semua ketenangan yang baru saja dinikmatinya.

"Hey Lily, Rachel," jawab Rose.

"Apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Lily tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi tak masalah," jawab Rose sekenanya.

"Di mana para laki-laki?" tanya Lily lagi sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruang rekreasi.

"Mungkin jam segini mereka baru selesai mandi dan berganti baju. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, belum bangun," jawab Rose cuek.

"Enak saja Rose, kau pikir kami ini kebo?" sahut seorang lelaki yang baru saja turun dari tangga kamar anak laki-laki.

"Begitulah, Hugs," jawab Rose. Hugo hanya mendengus pelan. Al yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya memasang tampang aku-tidak-peduli.

"Sudah sudah! Ayo Hugo, kita pergi ke tempat berkumpul! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" pekik Lily senang dan menarik tangan Hugo juga Rachelia untuk berlari mengikutinya, seolah-olah tak mendengar Hugo yang berbicara, "tapi ini masih hampir 1 jam lagi!"

"Kau ingin tunggu di sini atau menyusul mereka?" tanya Al.

"Susul mereka saja. Bosan juga kan kalau di sini tidak melakukan apa-apa," kata Rose. Mereka berdua segera berjalan menyusul Lily, Hugo dan Rachelia sambil berbincang-bincang mengenai jadwal patroli mereka bulan ini.

...

Scorpius baru saja selesai merapikan dirinya dan sekarang sedang melihat dirinya di depan cermin. Konyol rasanya bagi Scorpius, baru kali ini ia sangat peduli pada apa yang dikenakannya hanya untuk kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. _Aku harus membuat Rose terpesona dan terus terpesona_, pikir Scorpius.

Scorpius akhirnya menyudahi acara melihat dirinya di depan cermin tersebut. Ia tidak ingin tampak konyol lebih lama lagi. Ia pun segera keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Namun hal buruk menimpa Scorpius. Jane Zabini sedang berdiri mantap di depan tangga kamar anak laki-laki sambil tersenyum sumringah melihat Scorpius -orang yang ditunggunya- telah datang.

"Scorpie, kau tampak tampan seperti biasanya!" ujar Jane yang langsung menyambar tubuh Scorpius dan bergelayut manja.

"Um, Jane, lepaskan aku sekarang," kata Scorpius risih. _Sial_, batinnya.

"Mana perempuan yang katanya ada janji denganmu hari ini? Apa kau sudah batalkan demi diriku?" tanya Jane dengan kedipan genit yang makin membuat Scorpius jijik. Tapi untunglah, kebetulan ada seorang perempuan yang baru turun ke ruang rekreasi. Miracle Beaumont.

"Itu baru saja datang!" kata Scorpius dengan pura-pura senang sambil menyambar tangan Miracle. Gadis itu terkejut karena ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Hari ini kita ada janji ingat?" kata Scorpius lagi yang membuat Miracle semakin terkejut. Namun sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apa-apa, Scorpius telah menariknya keluar dari ruang rekreasi, meninggalkan Jane yang sudah mengumpat dengan kasar karena usahanya gagal lagi.

"Apa-apaan ini, Scorpius?" tanya Miracle galak.

"Bukan apa-apa, terima kasih sudah menolongku untuk lepas dari cewek itu," kata Scorpius. Miracle tampak langsung mengerti dan melihat bahwa Mahoney telah berdiri di depan mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah datang, Mahoney," kata Miracle dingin layaknya seorang tuan putri yang angkuh. Ia segera berjalan dengan angkuhnya dengan Mahoney yang mengikutinya dengan kepala tertunduk. Scorpius tahu, sejak kecil Miracle dan keluarganya sering merendahkan Mahoney, tanpa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_Biarkan sajalah. Toh aku punya urusan sendiri_, pikir Scorpius. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade.

...

Hogsmeade tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Toko pertama yang dikunjungi oleh Albus dan Rose adalah Honeydukes. Di sana mereka bertemu Lily, Hugo dan Rachelia yang tampak senang sekali akhirnya bisa mengunjungi Hogsmeade untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka membeli banyak permen manis dan coklat untuk stok di Hogwarts nanti.

Puas membeli permen, Rose dan Al berpisah lagi dengan 3 anak kelas tiga itu. Mereka berdua berencana menikmati segelas butterbeer di The Three Broomsticks. Namun Al seperti melihat sesuatu dari arah toko pena bulu, membuat Rose penasaran dan ikut melihat ke arah situ.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Al?" tanya Rose penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau pergi duluan saja, aku akan menyusul," kata Al lalu langsung pergi ke toko itu. Sebenarnya Rose ingin mengikuti, namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk pergi ke The Three Broomsticks sendirian.

"Sendirian saja, Weasley?" tanya seseorang. Rose segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang menatapnya. Rose mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya. Scorpius tentu saja terus mengikutinya.

"Jawab aku, Weasley," kata Scorpius.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," jawab Rose ketus.

"Biasanya kau bersama si Potter," kata Scorpius lagi, masih belum menyerah untuk berbicara dengan Rose.

"Tadinya," ujar Rose. _Kenapa ferret ini terus mengikutiku? Menyebalkan_, umpat Rose dalam hati.

Langkah kaki mereka telah berhasil membawa mereka sampai di depan The Three Broomsticks. Rose segera masuk dan duduk di sebuah meja terdekat. Belanjaannya dari Honeydukes dia taruh begitu saja di kursi sebelahnya. Scorpius tiba-tiba menghilang entah ke mana, membuat Rose lega dan bisa duduk dengan rileks.

Setidaknya begitu sampai Scorpius datang lagi membawa 2 gelas butterbeer untuk mereka.

"Untukmu, gratis," kata Scorpius sambil menaruh segelas butterbeer tepat di hadapan Rose dan segelasnya lagi ia minum sedikit.

"Kau pikir aku semiskin itu sampai tidak bisa membayar segelas butterbeer?" tanya Rose ketus.

"Sudahlah minum saja. Aku tahu kau sangat suka minuman itu, Weasley," ujar Scorpius dengan santai. Rose akhirnya menyesap butterbeer itu. Hanya sedikit.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah diawasi 3 anak berusia 13 tahun dari meja yang agak jauh.

"Apa yang Rose pikirkan sampai-sampai dia berkencan dengan Malfoy di sini?" ujar Hugo ketus.

"Sudahlah, Hugo. Kita juga tidak boleh terlalu mencampuri urusan Rose, apalagi Rose lebih tua dari kita," kata Lily yang tampak berusaha menenangkan Hugo.

"Aku dengar kemarin Rose mendapat surat cinta berbentuk pesawat dari Malfoy?" tanya Rachelia.

"Itu benar. Dan Rose langsung membakar surat itu tanpa ampun," jawab Lily.

"Itu tindakan yang sangat benar menurutku," kata Hugo. Lily memutar bola matanya. Rachelia hanya tertawa kecil dan pelan.

"Aku sering memperhatikan kalian. Menurutku, keluarga kalian itu rame, lucu dan menyenangkan," kata Rachelia seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak juga. Cowok-cowok keluarga kami menyebalkan. Apalagi terhadapku. Mentang-mentang aku perempuan paling kecil, aku selalu diperlakukan seperti anak bayi yang rapuh dan rentan," kata Lily dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Tapi kau tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian dan sendirian, Lils. Beda denganku yang hanya anak tunggal," kata Rachelia dengan agak sedih.

"Anggap saja aku ini saudaramu, Rae," kata Lily sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Rachelia. Hugo hanya menonton tingkah kedua teman perempuannya ini. Mereka seperti telah melupakan 2 orang yang sedari tadi mereka awasi.

...

_Al di mana sih?_ batin Rose kesal. Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru tempat itu, namun tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sepupu lelakinya tersebut. Setelah menghabiskan segelas butterbeernya, Rose segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari Al di toko pena bulu yang tadi. Scorpius yang semula kaget karena ditinggal begitu saja langsung mengikuti Rose ke arah dia pergi.

"Rose! Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Scorpius yang sekarang sudah berjalan menyamai Rose. Rose tetap memandang lurus ke depan, tidak berniat menghiraukan pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa Scorpius baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

Tunggu, nama depan?

"Tunggu sebentar! Kau tidak berhak memanggilku dengan nama depanku!" ujar Rose galak setelah ia tiba-tiba berhenti melangkahkan kakinya secara mendadak.

"Ayolah Rose, memang itu penting?" tanya Scorpius santai.

Rose menatap Scorpius dengan tidak suka, lalu kembali berjalan untuk mencari Al di toko Schrivenshaft's Quill. Benar saja, sepupunya tengah berada di depan toko itu, kelihatan sedang berdebat dengan orang yang disebutnya Princess of Slytherin.

"Tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti itu pada kembarmu sendiri!" ujar Al dengan kesal. Miracle menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak mencampuri urusanku," ia menunjuk dirinya, "dan kembaranku," tukasnya dingin sambil menunjuk Mahoney.

"Sudahlah, Potter. Hentikan. Jangan campuri urusanku dengan Miracle," kata Mahoney lirih dan ketakutan. Ia tidak berani melihat ke arah Miracle.

"Kau seharusnya senang karena aku membela hakmu, Mahoney! Kembarmu ini memperlakukanmu seperti majikan memperlakukan peri rumahnya!" kata Al dengan penuh emosi. Mahoney menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani berbicara lebih banyak.

"Al! Sedang apa kau?" tanya Rose yang segera menghampiri Al bersama Scorpius di belakangnya.

"Bagus kau datang, Weasley. Jauhkan sepupumu dari kami. Dan ajarkan dia untuk tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain," desis Miracle tajam.

"Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama denganmu, Nona Beaumont yang Terhormat. Ayo Mahoney, tinggalkan saja saudaramu yang tak tahu diri ini," tukas Al sambil menarik Mahoney. Namun yang ditarik malah diam di tempat.

"Mahoney?" tanya Al bingung. Mahoney melirik ke arah Miracle yang menatapnya dengan penuh ancaman.

"Aku akan tetap ikut Miracle, Potter," kata Mahoney getir.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Lepas!" kata Mahoney setengah berteriak lalu menyentakkan tangannya sehingga terlepas dari tangan Al. Al memandangnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Lain kali kau seharusnya punya cara yang lebih baik lagi untuk berterima kasih," kata Al tajam dan langsung pergi dengan wajah masam. Rose segera mengikuti Al, sementara Scorpius memutuskan untuk tidak mendekati Rose dulu saat ini. Bisa-bisa ia dikutuk Al kalau berani memperkeruh suasana.

_Usahaku akan dilanjutkan besok saja_, pikir Scorpius.

...

"Al! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Rose. Al diam seribu bahasa.

"Jelaskan padaku, Al!" pinta Rose. Al akhirnya mendengus sebelum menjawab Rose.

"Aku tadi melihat Mahoney sedang dimarahi oleh Miracle. Miracle memperlakukan Mahoney seperti peri rumah! Mahoney harus melayaninya, membawakan barang belanjaannya, dan tidak boleh berbelanja apapun kecuali peralatan sekolah seadanya! Aku kesal dan membelanya, namun seperti yang kau lihat, ia malah lebih memihak Miracle," jelas Al. Rose menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin memang sebaiknya kita tidak mencampuri urusan keluarga mereka, Al. Dan lagi, mengapa tiba-tiba kau menjadi sangat peduli pada setiap gerak gerik mereka?" tanya Rose penuh selidik.

"Ti-tidak kok," jawab Al seadanya. Ia pun ikut tersadar setelah mendengar perkataan Rose tadi.

_Benar juga, kenapa aku harus repot-repot mengurusi Beaumont bersaudara itu?_

...

Rose duduk dengan Al di hadapan perapian ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Mereka memutuskan untuk rileks sebentar sebelum pergi membersihkan diri ke kamar masing-masing.

"Rose, Mahoney itu orang yang seperti apa?" kata Al membuka suara.

"Tidak terlalu banyak yang aku tahu darinya. Dia misterius, pendiam, juga tak banyak berinteraksi," jawab Rose seadanya. Pikiran mereka berdua memang terlalu lelah untuk merespon yang macam-macam.

Tak lama, ruang rekreasi Gryffindor telah dimasuki oleh 3 murid lain yang masih tampak semangat meski sudah kelelahan.

"Kunjungan pertama yang benar-benar menyenangkan!" kata Lily dengan semangatnya seperti biasa. "Aku tak sabar untuk berkunjung lagi!"

"Tidakkah kau merasa lelah?" tanya Hugo sambil duduk di salah satu sofa terdekat yang bisa diraihnya. Lily dan Rachelia ikut duduk di hadapannya.

"Sedikit," kata Lily dengan senyum cerianya. Rachelia hanya tersenyum geli. Hugo menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa empuk itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya berkunjung ke Hogsmeade untuk yang pertama kalinya?" tanya Rose tanpa beranjak dari bangkunya untuk menghampiri mereka.

"Menyenangkan, seperti yang tadi kau dengar," jawab Lily dengan ceria. Berbarengan dengan masuknya serombongan anak Gryffindor kelas 6 yang sangat dikenal mereka dengan baik.

"Hey James, Fred, Leah, Louis, Roxy, Lucy, Nicho," sapa Lily masih dengan ceria.

"Hai semuanya," sapa Rose, terlalu lelah jika harus menyebutkan nama mereka semua.

"Haiiii," sapa James dengan nada gembira yang ia buat-buat. Rose hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, bosan dengan semua itu.

"Bagaimana kunjungan kalian hari ini? Menyenangkan?" tanya Roxanne. Rombongan itu pun ikut duduk di ruang rekreasi, entah di sofa maupun di dekat jendela, membuat ruang rekreasi semakin penuh dengan anak-anak klan Potter / Weasley dan beberapa sahabatnya.

"Cukup menyenangkan." Meski sebenarnya bagi Rose hari ini tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Menyenangkan karena kau baru saja kencan dengan Malfoy di The Three Broomsticks, begitu?" tandas Hugo tajam.

Mendadak, semua mata yang ada di sana menuju ke arah Rose. Rose seperti terpaku di tempat. _Sial_, batin Rose.

"Jadi saat aku berdebat dengan Beaumont kau malah asyik kencan dengan ferret albino itu?" tanya Al yang tiba-tiba sudah tidak terlihat lelah maupun kesal seperti tadi. Ia malah sedang menatap Rose dengan intens dan berbahaya.

"Tidak tidak. Aku tidak berkencan dengannya-"

"Tapi aku melihat kalian berdua minum butterbeer berduaan di sana, iya kan Rae?" kata Lily dengan polosnya sambil menengok ke arah Rachelia. Gadis itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Sudah kuduga memang ada yang tidak beres," kata Roxanne.

"Rose! Jangan bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta pada si pucat sialan itu?" tanya James dengan tajam.

"Dia itu Malfoy, Rose! Dia itu ular licik!" ujar Fred dengan nada memaki.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah dengan segala urusan tentang Malfoy dan Rose. Rose, tinggal akui saja sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Lucy.

Orang yang non keluarga seperti Azalea, Nicholas dan Rachelia seperti biasa hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan perdebatan mereka.

"Aku tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Malfoy!" teriak Rose frustasi. "Aku juga lelah dengan kalian semua yang suka sekali mengurusi urusan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu terlalu dipermasalahkan! Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan!"

Kata-kata Rose tadi membuat semua orang terdiam. Rose berjalan dengan kesal menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan semua sahabat dan sepupunya. Ia langsung mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, dan setelah memakai piyama, ia langsung berbaring di kasur empuknya. Mencoba melupakan semua sikap sepupunya yang berlebihan itu. Mencoba melupakan sikap Scorpius yang membuatnya berang belakangan ini.

Tiba-tiba Rose teringat akan sesuatu. Ia membuka lemari kecil di sebelahnya dan menemukan benda yang ia cari. Kotak musik pemberian Scorpius. Ia membuka kotak musik itu dan benda itu kembali melantunkan melodi yang membuat Rose lebih tenang. Ia memejamkan matanya, merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal merah beludrunya, menikmati setiap nada yang memasuki indra pendengarannya tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia pun tertidur dengan lelapnya.

...

Miracle sedang bersandar di kasur hijau emerald-nya dengan tenang. Meski begitu, pikirannya sama sekali tidak tenang. Ia masih saja terus memikirkan adegan saat sesosok Potter membela 'kembaran'nya dengan aksi yang cukup heroik. Miracle merasa kesal, tentu saja, namun anehnya ada perasaan iri yang menjalari hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang membela Mahoney sedangkan dia tidak.

Jika orang melihat Miracle dan Mahoney, mereka akan langsung bersimpati pada Mahoney dan mencemooh Miracle. Membela Mahoney dan menentang Miracle. Padahal, yang Miracle mau hanyalah ada seseorang yang menganggap Miracle sebagai tuan putri, bukan hanya orangtuanya. Ingin merasa diperhatikan bukan hanya karena nama keluarga yang disandangnya.

Miracle iri pada Mahoney. Meski Miracle tahu, Miracle jauh lebih beruntung daripada anak seperti Mahoney.

* * *

Hehehe gimana? 1 hari dalam 1 chapter hehehe...

Tentang Nicho yang ada di rombongan anak Gryffindor kelas 6 itu bakal diketahui selengkapnya di chapter-chapter berikutnya, entah chapter berapa :D Dan Rae itu panggilan Lily buat Rachelia (yang dibaca Rae-chel-li-ya) biar singkat gitu manggilnya :D

So, review?


	6. Chapter 6

Mahoney masuk ke kamarnya tanpa suara. Ternyata di sana hanya ada Rose yang tertidur dengan sebuah kotak musik di sebelahnya yang melantunkan lagu lambat. Callista dan Lavender nampaknya belum puas bersenang-senang entah di mana.

Jika melihat Rose, ia jadi teringat lagi pada sosok lelaki berambut hitam berantakan yang merupakan sepupu terdekat Rose. Albus Potter namanya. Orang yang telah berusaha menyelamatkannya tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya tingkahnya tadi malah membuatnya semakin terjerat masalah.

Bagaimana kalau Miracle mengadu? Hidup Mahoney bisa lebih menderita dari ini.

Mahoney menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pikiran buruk yang tadi menguasai pikirannya. Ia harus mulai merangkai kata-kata yang bagus untuk meminta maaf pada Miracle.

Dan mungkin, menghindari Albus Potter yang ingin menyelamatkannya untuk sementara waktu.

* * *

Ambition

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

Minggu pagi yang cerah ini terasa seimbang dengan kelas-kelas yang akan Rose hadiri hari ini. Rose hari ini punya jadwal kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam bersama Professor Devinson yang kocak dan seru, lalu disusul kelas Arithmancy pada siang hari dilanjutkan dengan kelas Mantra pada sore menjelang malam. Setelah itu Rose bisa bebas membaca buku di perpustakaan dan mengerjakan esai-esainya yang rata-rata baru akan dikumpulkan 1 minggu lagi.

"Hey Rose," sapa Al di meja Gryffindor saat sarapan pagi.

"Hey," jawab Rose seadanya. Al mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Rose.

"Maaf tentang yang tadi malam," kata Al pelan. Rose hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Yah aku mengerti. Inilah resiko punya banyak sepupu yang protektif," kata Rose pasrah.

"Tidak, sungguh, aku minta maaf atas nama seluruh orang yang terlibat tadi malam, karena sudah membuatmu marah," kata Al lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Rose sambil tersenyum. "Aku mulai mengerti kalian semua melakukan ini karena sayang padaku bukan?" kata Rose lagi dengan percaya diri.

"Terserah apa pendapatmu," kata Al malas. Rose hanya bisa terkekeh.

Di meja Slytherin, seperti biasa Scorpius sudah memandangi Rose sedari tadi. Kemarin ia telah mempersiapkan rencana-rencana lain untuk mendapatkan hati Rose, meski belum yakin Rose akan cepat ditaklukan hanya karena triknya yang satu ini.

Tapi menurutnya, ia harus tetap mencoba berbagai cara. Semua ini pasti butuh proses yang tidak sebentar. Lagipula, hal baik selalu datang pada orang yang mau menunggu, bukan?

"Scorp, belakangan ini kau aneh," ujar Jeremy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Scorpius, meski sebenarnya Scorpius sudah tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud sepupunya itu.

"Kau seperti selalu mencari-cari perhatian si gadis Weasley itu. Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta padanya?" ujar Jeremy lagi dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Yah, nanti kau akan lihat, mate. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apapun," jawab Scorpius misterius tidak lupa seringai khas Malfoy-nya.

"Apapun itu, kuharap itu bukan hal buruk. Kau tahu, tidak mudah berurusan dengan keluarga Weasley. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau dihajar mereka, bukan?"

"Aku tahu, Jeremy. Aku sudah 15 tahun dan bisa menentukan apa yang harus atau tidak harus kulakukan," kata Scorpius percaya diri.

...

"Patronus adalah pelindung tak bersubstansi yang berbentuk hewan dan diciptakan oleh sebuah mantra yaitu Mantra Patronus, ini merupakan salah satu cara untuk mempertahankan diri dari dementor dan beberapa makhluk mistis lainnya. Dalam penggunaannya, mantra ini membutuhkan tongkat, konsentrasi yang kuat pada memori bahagia, dan mantra "Expecto Patronum"," jelas sang Professor di kelasnya pagi ini kepada anak-anak Gryffindor dan Ravenclaw kelas 5.

"Patronus memang bukan mantra yang mudah, jadi meski baru muncul sebagai bentuk tameng keperakan saja sudah cukup bagus. Tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ada dari kalian yang bisa memproduksi patronus dengan bentuk hewan sempurna," jelas sang Professor lagi dengan tersenyum.

"Baik, sekarang kita bisa mulai mempraktikannya," ujar Professor Devinson ceria. "Mulai dari saya. Expecto Patronum!"

Dan keluarlah cahaya keperakan yang membentuk hewan burung merpati. Ia bergerak ke sana ke mari membuat hampir seluruh siswa-siswi di dalam kelas itu takjub.

"Ayo, sekarang giliran kalian!"

Mereka semua langsung mengacungkan tongkat mereka dan berusaha mengingat hal-hal yang bahagia sambil mengucapkan mantra expecto patronum yang baru saja tadi diajarkan. Tidak lama, cahaya biru keperakan telah muncul di mana-mana.

"Bagus sekali, Isla! 10 poin untuk Ravenclaw," puji Professor Devinson saat patronus seorang prefek Ravenclaw bernama Isla Winternell telah berhasil membentuk hewan utuh.

"Teruslah mencoba, Rick!" ujar sang professor kepada Rick Thomas yang masih mengeluarkan bentuk asap keperakan.

Rose juga masih mencoba, ia menggali segala kenangan positifnya dan memilih yang mana yang cukup kuat untuk membuat sebuah patronus yang sempurna. Kenangan saat mendapat surat Hogwarts? Menyenangkan, namun bukan sebuah kejutan karena Rose sudah memprediksinya. Kenangan saat mendapat peringkat pertama? Menyenangkan, tetapi sudah biasa.

Kenangan saat bertemu si pirang pucat pertama kali?

Jujur, itu malah membuat Rose kesal. Tetapi, Rose tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Scorpius, ia tidak menyangka bahwa anak dari seorang yang menurut ayah Rose sangat menyebalkan ternyata bisa sangat tampan bahkan di umurnya yang masih 11 tahun waktu itu.

Astaga, apa yang telah kupikirkan? Fokus, Rose! teriak Rose dalam hatinya.

Tapi menurut Rose, apa salahnya jika ia mencoba?

"Expecto Patronum!"

Dan kemudian, akhirnya muncul juga.

Patronus Rose yang benar-benar telah terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Namun Rose sangat tidak menyukai bentuk ini.

"Seekor ferret?" Al berkata dengan heran saat melihat bentuk patronus Rose. Rose langsung melenyapkan patronus itu dan memasang wajah muram.

"Patronus yang sempurna, Rose! 10 poin untuk Gryffindor," puji Professor Devinson lalu langsung pergi untuk melihat perkembangan siswa lainnya.

"Terima kasih, professor," ujar Al sopan sebelum professor itu pergi.

"Rose, tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu pada seorang professor, apalagi dia professor favoritmu," tandas Al pada Rose yang masih muram, kentara sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Rose bersikap seperti itu.

"Rose? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Al memastikan, tampak ia mulai sedikit khawatir.

"Aku? Ha-ha-ha. Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena tadi aku melihat patronusku berbentuk mahluk semacam ferret. Itu tidak mungkin benar-benar terjadi, bukan?" tukas Rose sarkastik. Al hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Bentuk patronusku juga memalukan, coba tengok ini," ujar Al sebelum melafal mantra, "Expecto Patronum!"

"Al, itu tidak memalukan, itu hanya seekor rusa," kata Rose malas sambil melihat patronus Al yang berjalan ke sana ke mari sebelum lenyap.

"Memang itu rusa, tetapi rusa betina! Aku yang seorang lelaki mempunyai patronus berbentuk hewan betina! James akan mentertawaiku habis-habisan," kata Al pasrah. Rose merangkul pundak Al dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Begini, aku akan menawarkan kesepakatan denganmu," ujar Rose lalu menarik tangannya dari pundak Al dan berdiri menghadap sepupunya itu.

"Jika kau tidak beritahu orang lain apa bentuk patronusku, maka aku pun tidak akan memberi tahu orang lain apa patronusmu. Bagaimana?" kata Rose dengan senang, seakan-akan baru menyelesaikan sebuah persoalan pelik.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau ternyata salah satu dari kita keceplosan?" tanya Al ragu.

"Hm, yah artinya orang-orang akan tahu bentuk patronus kita berdua. Maka dari itu jangan sampai keceplosan! Ayolah, ini ide bagus! Deal?" tanya Rose lalu menyodorkan tangannya meminta Al menjabat tangannya.

"Baiklaaah," kata Al lalu menjabat tangan Rose.

…

"Sehabis ini kau mau ke mana? Mengingat bahwa pasti kau tidak punya kelas sekarang ini karena aku juga tidak," kata Rose pada Al saat kelas PTIH berakhir.

"Entahlah, seperti yang kau bilang, aku memang tidak ada kelas sehabis ini."

"Bagaimana kalau ke danau hitam? Ke tempat biasa kita duduk-duduk? Kita bisa ajak Lily dan Hugo juga! Kalau mereka tidak punya kelas sih," ujar Rose.

"Ide bagus. Ayo ke ruang rekreasi, mungkin mereka ada di sana," ujar Albus. Mereka segera berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Oh ya, Rose. Tadi saat memproduksi patronus, kenangan apa yang kau pilih?" tanya Al tiba-tiba.

"Uh, um, janji tidak bilang siapa-siapa?" tanya Rose balik.

"Kau selalu bisa mempercayaiku," ujar Al.

"Baiklah. Aku sebenarnya memilih kenangan yang buruk, namun anehnya berhasil," ujar Rose sambil berjalan.

"Dan kenangan apakah itu?" tanya Al penasaran.

"Waktu pertama kita bertemu si pirang pucat itu," jawab Rose sebal. Al hanya mengerutkan keningnya sesaat.

"Mungkin sebenarnya itu kenangan yang menyenangkan bagimu, hanya saja kau menyangkalnya," kata Al memberi kesimpulan. Rose tampak sama sekali tidak menyetujui kesimpulan yang baru saja dibuat Al.

"Tidak mungkin, Al. Bertemu dengan Malfoy sangatlah tidak menyenangkan," bantah Rose.

"Maksudmu saat pertama kali kau bertemu Malfoy itu pada saat Uncle Ron menunjukkannya padamu atau saat kita di kereta?" tanya Al.

"Saat di kereta. Kau ingat kan? Saat wanita penjual makanan dari troli itu mendatangi kompartemen kita," ujar Rose sambil mengingat sejenak apa yang baru saja dikenangnya tadi di kelas PTIH.

_FLASHBACK ON_

_"Apapun dari troli!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang berjalan mendekat ke kompartemen Rose, Albus, James, dan 2 perempuan lain yang suka mengikik._

_"James, kau yakin tidak ingin ke kompartemenmu di belakang bersama teman-teman jahilmu itu? Kami baik-baik saja di sini, James. Tidak usah menemani kami seakan-akan kami anak 5 tahun yang bisa tersesat kapan saja," ujar Rose kesal. James hanya nyengir lebar, membuat 2 perempuan yang lain itu mengikik tidak jelas._

_"Rosie Rosie Rose Weasleeey, sudah tugasku sebagai kakak dan sepupu yang baik untuk menjaga kalian berdua agar aman dari serangan senior-senior mengerikan yang ada di kereta ini,"kata James dengan intonasi yang biasa disebut 'lebay'._

_"Sayangnya menurut kami kaulah senior mengerikan itu, James," ujar Al malas, malas karena James masih saja duduk di situ dan mengganggu mereka berdua._

_"Uuuu, perkataan yang menyeramkan dari seorang calon Slytherin," kata James dengan nada meledek._

_"Aku tidak akan masuk Slytherin!" bantah Albus._

_"Oh ya, adikku yang ambisius?" tanya James dengan suara menyebalkan._

_"Lihat saja nanti," kata Albus dengan nada menantang. Tidak lama troli telah sampai tepat di depan pintu kompartemen mereka. Rose segera membuka pintu kompartemennya._

_"Sesuatu dari troli, dear?" tanya wanita itu. Lalu mata Rose sibuk mencari permen yang diincarnya sejak minggu lalu. Permen yang sudah ia rencanakan akan ia beli dan makan hari ini._

_"Aku mencari- ah! Ketemu!" kata Rose senang, hendak mengambil permen itu._

_Namun sialnya, permen itu tiba-tiba diambil oleh seseorang dengan sangat cepat._

_"Hey! Itu permenku!" ujar Rose sebal, lalu melihat sosok yang telah merebut permennya tadi._

_Bagus sekali, dia anak berambut pirang yang tadi baru saja diperkenalkan oleh ayah Rose sebagai Scorpius Malfoy._

_"Maaf, siapa cepat, dia dapat," ujar bocah itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

_"Tetapi aku lebih cepat melihatnya daripada kau! Kembalikan!" kata Rose sambil mencoba merebut permen itu dari tangan si bocah pirang. Namun dengan sigap Scorpius menggerakan permennya ke sana ke mari menjauhi tangan Rose._

_"Baiklah, akan kuberikan padamu. Nih," kata Scorpius lalu menyerahkan permen itu ke tangan Rose. Rose menerimanya dengan tidak percaya. _Begitu saja?_ batin Rose, meski permennya ia terima juga. Scorpius lalu mengambil beberapa coklat kodok dan membayarnya dengan cepat._

_"Itu sekalian untuk membayar permennya," kata Scorpius sebelum mengambil kembaliannya dan berlalu pergi._

_"Bukankah itu Scorpius Malfoy?" tanya Al yang sudah berdiri dan mengambil beberapa manisan dari troli, begitu juga James._

_"Oh, jadi itu si pirang Malfoy? Aku dan teman-temanku sudah menunggu setahun penuh untuk menjahilinya," ujar James dengan matanya yang berkilat dengan jahil._

_Rose tidak peduli dengan komentar Al maupun James. Yang penting, permen Bloody Cherry yang ia idam-idamkan sudah ada di genggaman tangannya._

_FLASHBACK OFF_

"Waktu dia memberimu permen Bloody Cherry itu? Mungkin kenanganmu bukanlah saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tetapi saat kau mendapatkan permen itu untuk yang pertama kalinya," ujar Albus kembali memberikan kesimpulan, namun yang kali ini disetujui oleh Rose.

"Kau benar! Tetapi tetap saja bentuk patronusnya seekor ferret," kata Rose lalu mendengus pelan.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kita sudah sampai," ujar Al tepat setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Sopranalto."

"Silakan masuk, dear," ujar sang nyonya di dalam lukisan. Rose dan Al masuk ke ruang rekreasi dan langsung menemukan Lily dan Hugo yang sedang bermain catur penyihir dengan Rachel sebagai penontonnya.

"Hey Rose! Hey Al!" sapa Lily saat melihat sepupu dan kakaknya masuk dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hey Lils, Hugs, Rae," sapa Rose ramah.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanya Lily, untuk sesaat ia melupakan tentang catur yang sedang ia mainkan.

"Ingin mengajak kalian ke danau hitam, bagaimana?" ajak Rose to the point.

"Okay! Hugs, kita lanjutkan mainnya di danau saja ya! Ayo cepat bereskan caturnya!" kata Lily dengan entengnya. Hugo hanya menggerutu sebal.

"Akan lebih cepat kalau kau ikut membereskannya," ujar Hugo lalu memungut pion catur satu-satu untuk disusun rapi di dalam kotak catur itu.

"Iya iya," kata Lily lalu membantu Hugo. Sesaat kemudian, semuanya telah beres dan mereka berjalan menuju danau.

Tidak menyadari seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikuti pergerakan Rose dan Albus sampai di ruang rekreasi. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya, dan ia tampak siap untuk melakukan trik berikutnya.

…

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajah Rose, memberikan sensasi nyaman dan tenang yang sanggup membuat siapapun merasa damai di sini. Memang pergi ke Danau Hitam untuk bersantai sebentar bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Ia dan Albus duduk bersebelahan menghadap danau, sekaligus membelakangi Lily, Hugo dan Rachelia yang sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Tak jarang Rose bisa melihat cumi-cumi raksasa yang tampak di permukaan lalu menghilang lagi ke dasar danau.

"Hal-hal seperti ini membuatku bersyukur aku masih tinggal di Hogwarts," kata Rose.

"Waktu kita tinggal 3 tahun lagi," balas Albus.

"Yup. Benar-benar tak terasa ya. Dulu kita sangat mengidam-idamkan untuk pergi ke Hogwarts. Sekarang kita sudah kelas 5 dan akan menghadapi OWL."

"Betul sekali."

Keheningan kembali tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Hey! Jangan melamun dong," ujar Lily pada Rose dan Al seraya menepuk bahu mereka berdua. Rose dan Al tersentak kaget.

"Merlin, Lily," ujar Al sedikit kesal.

"Tidak ada cara yang lebih bagus untuk menyadarkan kami?" tanya Rose yang juga sebal. Lily hanya terkekeh tak berdosa.

"Kalian memikirkan apa sih?" tanya Lily penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Rose disertai anggukan Albus.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kalian sudah seperti tiga sekawan ya. Ke mana-mana selalu bersama," kata Rose mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Begitulah. Rachel teman yang baik," kata Lily ceria. Rose hanya tersenyum senang.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi teman-teman kalian saat menyadari kedekatan kalian bertiga?" tanya Rose.

"Yah perlahan omongan mereka yang aneh-aneh tentang Rachelia menghilang begitu saja. Rachel sudah dikenal sebagai teman kami dan tidak menyendiri lagi," jawab Lily. Rose hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ku dengar di angkatanmu ada juga kan gadis sepertiku? Dulu aku dan dia selalu menyendiri di pojok perpustakaan, tetapi karena dia kakak kelasku jadi aku tidak berani mengajaknya bicara," kata Rachelia pada Rose.

"Hm, apa mungkin dia Mahoney Beaumont?" tebak Rose sambil berpikir sejenak.

"Oh, gadis berambut merah yang sering bersama anak Slytherin yang berambut hitam itu kan? Bukankah dia sekamar denganmu, Rose?" tanya Lily.

"Ya, benar sekali," jawab Rose.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal dia kelihatan cantik," ujar Lily.

"Benar," celetuk Albus. Dan dengan spontan mereka semua menatap ke arah Albus. Al segera sadar dan tampak sedikit salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Aula Besar sekarang? Sebentar lagi makan siang akan disajikan. Aku tidak mau menu favoritku diambil oleh James," ujar Albus lalu langsung menarik tangan Rose dan berjalan menuju kastil. Lily, Hugo dan Rachel segera mengikuti mereka berdua.

…

"James, kapan jadwal pertandingan pertama kita tahun ini?" tanya Fred sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Tanggal 8 bulan depan," jawab James seadanya.

"Dan kapan kita akan berlatih?" tanya Roxanne yang merupakan seorang beater bersama kembarannya.

"Mungkin 2 minggu sebelum pertandingan. Kita pertama akan melawan Ravenclaw, jadi kita tidak perlu berebut tempat latihan seperti saat kita akan bertanding melawan Slytherin," jawab James lagi.

"Baguslah," kata Leah.

"Aku duluan ya. Ada kelas Arithmancy," kata Rose lalu meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa dia mau mengambil kelas aneh itu," kata James.

"Hey! Arithmancy tidak begitu buruk," bantah Hugo disertai anggukan kepala dari Lily. James hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kita tidak akan pernah mengerti jalan pikiran orang jenius," kata Louis pasrah.

…

Rose sedang duduk di kelas Arithmancy sambil menaruh beberapa hal di atas mejanya yang mungkin berguna saat kelas dimulai nanti. Masih ada waktu 10 menit lagi sebelum kelas benar-benar mulai, maka Rose memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai membacanya.

"Selamat siang murid-murid," sapa Professor Vector saat masuk ke kelasnya. Rose segera menaruh bukunya di dalam tas dan terkejut melihat siapa yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Malfoy?!" tanya Rose tidak percaya.

"Ssst, pelajaran sudah dimulai," jawab Scorpius dengan matanya yang masih memandang ke depan, juga dengan sebuah telunjuk di bibirnya yang mengisyaratkan pada Rose untuk diam.

Rose mendengus pelan, tetapi tetap mencoba berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang diajarkan Professor Vector hari ini. Tidak menyadari bahwa saat ia terfokus pada papan tulis di depan kelas, Scorpius menyelipkan sesuatu ke dalam tas miliknya.

* * *

Hai hai maaf ya lama banget updatenya! Karena udah masuk sekolah author jadi jarang ada waktu buat nulis .-. Jadi bisa dibilang fic ini semi-hiatus, maaf ya semuanya...

Tapi kalau ada waktu pasti author tulis kelanjutannya kok! Dan fic ini TIDAK DISCONTINUED ;)

So, review?


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Rose!" sapa Al yang baru masuk ke kelas Mantra lalu langsung duduk di sebelah Rose. "Bagaimana kelas Arithmancy tadi?"

"Tidak begitu menyenangkan, si pucat Malfoy itu tiba-tiba saja tadi duduk di sebelahku," jawab Rose sedikit kesal.

"Paling tidak sekarang kau tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Kita sekelas dengan Hufflepuff kali ini," kata Al.

Rose hanya tersenyum tanda setuju. Ia segera menyusun perkamen, buku dan alat tulisnya di atas meja seakan menandakan ia sangat siap menerima pelajaran baru. Tetapi kemudian ia menemukan sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ada di tasnya. Penasaran, Rose segera mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya dengan heran.

"Permen Bloody Cherry?"

* * *

Ambition

By : RenaKudo-chan

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

"Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa permen ini ada di dalam tasku," ujar Rose sambil terus memperhatikan permen itu seperti seorang detektif sedang menganalisis barang bukti.

"Itu permen kesukaanmu kan, Rose? Mungkin kau lupa ada menaruh permen itu tadi pagi di tasmu," ujar Al.

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa apa yang kumasukkan ke dalam tasku pagi ini, Al. Ini terlalu aneh untuk disebut sebagai kebetulan. Kita baru membicarakan permen ini tadi siang dan sekarang permen ini muncul begitu saja di tasku," ujar Rose lalu menatap ke arah Albus. Dahinya mengernyit curiga.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menyelipkan permen ini ke tasku?" tanya Rose kepada Al dengan nada seperti menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

"Tidak," jawab Al dengan santainya. Rose memutar bola matanya.

"Lalu siapa?" tanya Rose masih penasaran.

"Lily? Hugo? Rachel? Siapapun yang duduk di dekatmu hari ini?" ujar Al berusaha membantu. Lalu seberkas pengetahuan mendadak muncul di otak Rose.

"Ah! Pasti Malfoy!" ujar Rose jengkel. "Pasti dia mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi siang. Dia sengaja duduk di sebelahku untuk menyelipkan permen ini ke dalam tasku dengan maksud untuk mengejekku! Dasar Malfoy!" ucap Rose meledak-ledak. Al hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk bahu Rose pelan.

"Sabar, Rose. Lagipula itu permen favoritmu, bukan? Coba kau makan. Mungkin kau jadi bisa lebih tenang setelahnya," ujar Al, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menenangkan Rose bila sepupunya itu sedang emosi. Menghela nafasnya, Rose mulai membuka bungkus permen itu untuk memakannya, namun terhenti sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau ada amortentia di dalam permen ini?" tanya Rose curiga. Kali ini Al yang memutar bola matanya.

"Tenang saja Rose, kau tidak berpikir Malfoy begitu mencintaimu sampai putus asa dan memberi amortentia padamu, bukan?" tanya Al setengah memastikan setengah geli.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Rose jengkel. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung memasukkan permen sebesar bola gundu itu ke dalam mulutnya melalui jari jempol dan telunjuknya. Saat permen itu menyentuh lidah Rose, Rose mulai merasakan sensasi meleleh dari permen itu, hal yang sangat Rose sukai dari permen Bloody Cherry.

"Apa permen itu sudah mulai 'bleeding'?" tanya Al saat melihat Rose mulai menikmati permen yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Yup. Benar-benar 'bloody cherry'," ujar Rose senang. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Cherry Everson, wanita berusia 30 tahun yang menciptakan permen rasa cherry yang nikmat ini. Permen ini memang kelihatan seperti permen pada umumnya dengan rasa ceri, tetapi saat permen itu menyentuh lidah maka permen itu akan meleleh perlahan-lahan seperti lava di choco lava cake. Dan itu juga alasan mengapa permen ini diberi nama Bloody Cherry.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ujar Rose tiba-tiba yang membuat Al sedikit berjengit karena kaget.

"Kalau Malfoy mendengar pembicaraan kita tadi siang tentang permen ini, artinya Malfoy juga dengar kalau patronusku berbentuk ferret?"

"Um, sepertinya begitu," jawab Al ragu-ragu.

"Arrghh!" keluh Rose frustasi.

…

Malam ini merupakan jadwal pertama kalinya Albus Potter berpatroli. Tetapi partner pertamanya dalam patroli ini adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

Yah, siapa lagi prefek perempuan yang menyebalkan baginya kalau bukan Miracle Beaumont?

"Kuharap malam ini aku bisa menangkap salah satu dari sepupu-sepupu onarmu itu, Potter" tukas Miracle sinis. Al hanya mendelik ke arah partner di sebelahnya itu dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau tidak mengganggu Mahoney lagi, kan?" tanya Miracle dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Albus singkat.

"Itu urusanku, Potter," bantah Miracle.

"Mengapa kau sangat menyebalkan?" tanya Albus kesal.

"Kau yang mulai duluan, Potter. 4 tahun sebelum ini kau tidak pernah mencampuri urusanku dan Mahoney. Lalu entah mengapa tiba-tiba kau datang begitu saja dan sok jagoan membela Mahoney," ujar Miracle jengkel. Al hanya menghela nafas tanda menyerah. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar dengan seorang wanita.

Jadi malam patroli itu mereka habiskan dengan saling diam-diaman satu sama lain dan hanya bicara jika mendapati siswa/siswi yang melanggar jam malam hari itu.

…

Scorpius sedang duduk di meja asrama Slytherin saat jam makan siang keesokan harinya. Barusan ia mengikuti kelas PTIH bersama anak-anak Hufflepuff -yang mana sangat mudah dikerjai oleh anak-anak Slytherin- dan telah berhasil memproduksi patronusnya sendiri.

Tetapi menurutnya bentuk patronusnya sungguh memalukan. Bahkan Scorpius belum tentu berani memproduksinya kembali.

Ingin tahu apa bentuknya?

Seekor musang. Weasel. Binatang yang identik sekali dengan keluarga Weasley.

"Apapun asal jangan musang!" ujar Scorpius jengkel.

"Uh, itu daging domba, mate. Bukan daging musang," ujar Jeremy.

"Bukan makanannya, bodoh," gerutu Scorpius. Jeremy hanya mengangkat bahunya dan memulai makan siangnya.

Alih-alih menancapkan garpunya pada sepotong daging domba di atas piringnya yang sudah pasti terasa lezat, Scorpius melayangkan pandangannya ke arah meja Gryffindor. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan sesosok Rose Weasley yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sepupu-sepupunya di meja itu. Keluarga mereka memang dikenal sebagai keluarga yang paling berisik saat makan, ditambah beberapa rekan mereka dari yang non-keluarga.

Scorpius kembali teringat akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya kemarin siang. Tentang Rose yang mempunyai patronus berbentuk ferret -ciri khas Malfoy- dan membandingkannya dengan dirinya sendiri, Scorpius, yang mempunyai patronus berbentuk weasel -ciri khas Weasley-.

Scorpius mulai berpikir, apakah ini pertanda mereka berjodoh?

_Tidak tidak tidak!_ bantah Scorpius dalam hati. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap gadis berambut merah jahe itu.

_Rose Weasley… Aku harus segera mendapatkanmu._

…

_Malfoy benar-benar aneh tahun ini! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya?_

"Rose?"

_Apa dia benar-benar terbentur saat menaiki kereta? Tetapi mengapa aku harus kena imbasnya?_

"Rose?!"

_Mungkin aku harus bicara dengannya. Menjauhinya tidak akan membuatku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

"Rose!" panggil sebuah suara dengan kencang. Rose segera terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Lily, aku tidak tuli," kata Rose kesal.

"Oh ya? Aku 3 kali memanggilmu dan kau baru menjawabnya sekarang!" ujar Lily jengkel.

"Sebenarnya ada apa, Rose?" tanya Hugo pada kakak perempuannya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Rose, bohong tentunya.

"Kau bohong, Rose. Kita tinggal bersama sejak aku lahir, kau tidak bisa membohongiku," tukas Hugo.

"Sudahlah, biarkan Rose yang mengurus masalahnya sendiri. Dia sudah 15 tahun," ujar Al. Rose melayangkan tatapan terima kasihnya kepada sepupu favoritnya itu.

Yah, sebenarnya Hugo memang benar. Rose sedang dalam masalah -atau setidaknya begitu pendapat Rose- karena 1 minggu ini Rose selalu mendapat permen Bloody Cherry di tasnya entah kapan dan di mana. Dan tanpa menginterogasi seluruh murid Hogwarts dengan veritaserum, Rose sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

Pasti si idiot Malfoy.

Meski sebenarnya Malfoy tidak idiot, sih.

_Sial sial sial! _batin Rose kesal. Mulai sekarang, mungkin tiada hari dalam hidup Rose tanpa memikirkan sosok putih pucat bagaikan mayat itu.

…

Rose sedang mengecek jadwal patrolinya untuk melihat kapan ia akan kembali berpatroli dengan Malfoy. Sekarang dia tidak akan meminta siapapun untuk menggantikannya, karena ia sangat perlu berbicara dengan Malfoy tanpa gangguan dari keluarganya dan sebagainya.

_Ah, ketemu! _batin Rose gembira. 15 September, berarti 3 malam lagi dari sekarang.

_Aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini,_ batin Rose lalu menaruh kembali perkamen itu di laci mejanya.

Setelah itu, Rose langsung duduk di kasurnya dan mengambil sebuah buku yang belum selesai dibacanya. Buku itu diberikan oleh ibunya sehari sebelum hari pertama tahun ajaran. Isinya berkenaan dengan undang-undang dan peraturan dunia sihir, yang mana sangat difavoritkan oleh Rose karena Rose sangat ingin masuk ke Kementrian Sihir lulus Hogwarts nanti. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan cekikikan dari Callista dan Lavender yang sepertinya sedang bergosip ria.

Dan Rose baru menyadari ada yang hilang dari kamarnya.

Salah satu penghuni kamar itu, Mahoney Beaumont.

Rose awalnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan gadis ini. Namun melihat tingkah Al yang sepertinya sedang sangat suka mencampuri urusan si kembar Beaumont, mau tak mau Rose juga jadi ikut memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Mahoney si penyendiri itu.

Menurut apa yang diketahui Rose, keluarga Beaumont adalah keluarga berdarah murni yang kaya raya mirip seperti keluarga Malfoy, hanya saja keluarga Malfoy lebih terkenal dari keluarga Beaumont yang rata-rata anggota keluarganya sangat pendiam -bukti nyatanya bisa dilihat dari sikap Miracle dan Mahoney-.

Tapi lama kelamaan Rose juga jadi ikut heran, Mahoney sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Miracle. Memang sih, ada kembar yang tidak identik. Contohnya Fred dan Roxanne, warna rambut mereka berbeda, tetapi warna matanya sama. Sedangkan Mahoney dan Miracle tidak mirip sedikitpun.

Apa, jangan-jangan?

_Ah, tidak mungkin,_ batin Rose sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan, apakah ia baru saja kembali menyebut-nyebut nama Malfoy dalam pikirannya?

_Arghh!_ keluh Rose masih dalam batinnya. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca buku tebal yang baru dibacanya setengah dengan fokus.

…

7 serangkai dari Gryffindor -James, Fred, Louis, Nicholas, Roxanne, Lucy, dan Azalea- sedang berjalan-jalan keliling Hogwarts di Senin siang yang agak dingin ini. Tentu saja agak dingin, karena sekitar 2 minggu lagi musim salju akan segera tiba.

"Apa menurut kalian benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa di antara Rose dan Malfoy?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, Rose sudah remaja. Biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri," ujar Louis bijak.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Louis. Keluarga kita, Potter dan Weasley, terlahir untuk peduli satu sama lain," ujar James yang berjalan paling depan di antara mereka bersama Fred.

"Iya peduli, bukannya mencampuri urusan satu sama lain," ujar Roxanne.

"Hey, lihat! Ada yang sedang berlatih di lapangan Quidditch!" ujar Nicholas tiba-tiba. Sontak 7 kepala itu langsung melihat ke arah lapangan yang dimaksud Nicholas.

"Mereka latihan cepat sekali! Pertandingan pertama kan masih sekitar 1 bulan lagi," komen Azalea.

Didorong rasa penasaran, mereka bertujuh langsung berlari ke arah lapangan Quidditch dan mendapati bahwa tim Ravenclaw-lah yang sedang berlatih di situ. Acara latihan mereka langsung berhenti begitu melihat ada 7 anak dari Gryffindor sedang berdiri memandang mereka dari kursi penonton, ditambah lagi 5 orang diantaranya merupakan tim inti Gryffindor.

"Tidak boleh ada anak dari asrama lain yang mengintip acara latihan kami, apalagi jika mereka pemain Quidditch," ujar sang kapten Ravenclaw ketus saat tiba di hadapan mereka.

"Kau kapten baru ya?" tanya James, memandang tidak yakin pada perempuan Ravenclaw yang berdiri di depannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab si kapten, masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Santai, babe. Pertandingan masih sebulan lagi dan timmu sudah latihan?" ujar Fred tak percaya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat takut menghadapi Gryffindor," celetuk Azalea. Sang kapten mendengus.

"Aku tidak takut dengan singa-singa idiot macam kalian! Tahun ini tahun pertamaku menjadi kapten dan aku pastikan aku akan mendapat piala Quidditch tahun ini juga!"

"Uuuuuu," ujar Fred dan Nicholas pura-pura ketakutan. James hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak percaya? Baiklah, kita taruhan! Kalau timku tidak berhasil mengalahkan tim kalian nanti, aku akan turuti 1 permintaan dari salah satu anggota tim Gryffindor. Jika timku memang menang -meski sudah pasti- maka salah satu dari kalianlah yang harus menuruti perintahku," ujar sang kapten cepat.

"Baiklah," jawab James tanpa ragu sedikitpun dan menjabat tangan si kapten.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lucy.

"Merry Hwang," jawab gadis itu mantap.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti, Hwang!" ujar James percaya diri dan mereka bertujuh berjalan meninggalkan kursi penonton lapangan Quidditch.

"Oh ya, kapten baru, perlu kau ketahui bahwa biasanya tidak ada tim yang latihan 1 bulan sebelum pertandingan! Itu tanda bahwa kalian lemah!" teriak James saat Merry sudah terbang menjauh dari mereka. Merry mendengus mendengarnya. 7 serangkai itu tertawa-tawa dan benar-benar meninggalkan lapangan Quidditch.

…

Scorpius menghela nafasnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan memulai patrolinya bersama Rose, namun Scorpius tak yakin Rose-lah yang akan menemaninya patroli malam ini. Beberapa minggu yang lalu saja tiba-tiba si prefek Gryffindor kelas 6 itu yang menemani Scorpius patroli. Padahal Scorpius sudah mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin.

Melirik jam di ruang rekreasi, Scorpius dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang rekreasi Slytherin menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

_Sial, kenapa jarak dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin ke Gryffindor sangat jauh? _umpat Scorpius dalam hati.

Namun bagus juga kalau jaraknya jauh. Bayangkan bila jaraknya dekat, bisa-bisa mereka bertengkar dan saling menghancurkan ruang rekreasi lawannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Scorpius bergidik. Namun tetap saja jauhnya jarak tersebut membuat Scorpius lelah sebelum benar-benar memulai patrolinya. _Kenapa setiap patroli prefek laki-lakilah yang harus menjemput si prefek perempuan?_

Setelah sampai, Scorpius sedikit terkejut melihat Rose-lah yang sedang menunggunya di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Terlambat 1 menit 16 detik. Bagus sekali, Tuan Malfoy," sindir Rose.

"Tidak menyuruh si Peters menggantikanmu lagi?" tanya Scorpius ketus.

"Bukan urusanmu. Ayo cepat kita mulai patrolinya. Makin cepat makin baik," ujar Rose lalu langsung berjalan tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Scorpius refleks mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kau cantik, Rose," puji Scorpius. Tentu saja ini hanyalah salah satu dari triknya untuk mendapatkan hati Rose Weasley.

"Omong kosong," tanggap Rose. Rose segera ingat tujuannya mau berlama-lama berduaan bersama si Malfoy yang menyebalkan ini.

"Malfoy, apa kepalamu terbentur saat menaiki Hogwarts Express tahun ini?" tanya Rose.

"Err, tidak," jawab Scorpius.

"Atau kau terjatuh dari tebing saat liburan musim panas kemarin?"

"Kalau itu terjadi sekarang aku tidak akan ada di sini, Weasley, tapi di kuburan," jawab Scorpius kesal.

"Lalu mengapa ada sesuatu yang salah di pikiranmu?!" tanya Rose dengan nada suara yang sedikit dinaikkan.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang salah di pikiranku," jawab Scorpius, yang tampaknya sudah mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Tidak ada yang salah darimana? Waktu itu kau menciumku, mengirimiku permen, kotak musik dan surat cinta, apa maksudnya semua itu?" tanya Rose kesal. Scorpius agak tercengang sebelum pura-pura menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai yang diinjaknya dengan sendu.

"Kau tidak mengerti juga ya," ujar Scorpius sedih -tentunya cuma pura-pura-.

"Kaulah yang membuatku tidak mengerti, Malfoy, jadi jelaskan!" ujar Rose di koridor sepi itu.

Scorpius sudah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun terhenti karena Scorpius merasa kalimat itu akan terlalu cepat bila diucapkan sekarang. Scorpius perlahan mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Akan kubiarkan kau mengerti dengan sendirinya, Rose," ujar Scorpius misterius dan berjalan melanjutkan patroli mereka. Mau tak mau Rose juga ikut berjalan mengikutinya dengan rasa penasaran yang menjalari seluruh pikirannya.

_Apa sih maksudnya?_ batin Rose setengah kesal setengah penasaran.

_Akan kubiarkan kau merasa penasaran, Rose, dengan begitu kau akan semakin sering memikirkan tentang diriku,_ batin Scorpius. Tanpa Rose sadari, Scorpius sudah menyeringai licik.

* * *

Haihai! Terimakasih ya yang udh mereview chap6 fic ini :)

Author minta maaf ya chap yg ini ada beberapa scene yg gk ada kaitannya dengan Scorose, itu author tambahkan untuk memperjelas cerita aja, jadi dunia fic ini gk cuma berputar di dunia Rose dan Scorpius aja :D

Sejauh ini sih fokus kedua author berada di kisahnya Al, tp Scorose tetap peran utama fic ini kok, tetap fokus pertamanya gitu :)

Dan maaf juga kalo dirasa cara ngerayu Scorpius ini kadang" sinetron banget (picisan gitu), kalo ada ide tentang bagaimana trik Scorpius mendekati Rose review/pm aja ya! Author akan sangat senang kalo dibantu kalian :D

So, review?


	8. Chapter 8

_"Akan kubiarkan kau mengerti dengan sendirinya, Rose."_

Rose memijat-mijat dahinya yang penat. Ia sedang mengerjakan essai Rune Kuno dengan -tumben-tumbennya- tidak semangat. Semakin Rose berurusan dengan Malfoy, semakin Rose merasa kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri.

Kalimat yang diucapkan Scorpius kemarin malam masih terngiang-ngiang di pikiran Rose. _Mengerti tentang apa, ya?_ batin Rose dalam hati. Tidak biasanya Rose tidak mengerti akan sesuatu, dan ketika Rose tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti, ia akan mengejar hal itu sampai dapat (atau setidaknya sampai Rose bisa mengerti).

_Aku tidak boleh kalah dari Malfoy,_ batin Rose penuh tekad.

_Kalau Malfoy mengerti, aku juga harus mengerti._

* * *

Ambition

By : LumosAsphodel31

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

"Jadi tanggal 20 kita sudah mulai latihan. Aku sudah minta izin pada Professor Longbottom agar lapangan Quidditch bisa dipakai tim kita untuk latihan nanti," ujar James saat sarapan pagi di Aula Besar kepada teman-teman dan sepupunya itu.

"Berharap saja semoga Kapten Ravenclaw itu tidak merusak jadwal yang sudah kita buat," ujar Nicholas setelah meminum susu coklatnya, tanda bahwa ia sudah selesai sarapan.

"Ada untungnya juga bertemu dengan si Hwang oriental itu, berdebat dengannya sangat mengasyikkan," celetuk Fred sambil menghabiskan jatah sarapan yang tinggal secuil itu di piringnya. Wajahnya memunculkan senyum jahil penuh kesenangan saat mengingat kembali bagaimana ekspresi gadis berambut hitam ombak itu ketika sedang dibuat kesal.

"Hati-hati, Fred. Bisa-bisa nanti kau naksir dengannya," sahut Lucy.

"Lalu kenapa? Dia tidak buruk juga. Perempuan yang cantik dan emosional itu seksi, tahu," ujar Fred santai.

"Benar sekali, Fred Weasley."

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Scorpius Malfoy yang sejak entah kapan telah berdiri di dekat tempat mereka sarapan. Dengan refleks, mereka semua mengambil posisi agar duduk menghadap Scorpius. Yang diperhatikan hanya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah -tentu saja- Rose Weasley.

Scorpius telah berdiri sangat dekat dengan Rose Weasley yang kebetulan duduk menghadap ke arahnya tanpa terhalang meja. Rose hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menjangkau wajah Scorpius yang terlampau ke atas.

"Seperti kau, _blossom_," ujar Scorpius lugas. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Rose dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal pada Rose, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Hening sejenak.

"Siapa itu blossom?"

Tadi itu Lily Luna Potter yang pertama angkat bicara.

"Apa itu semacam panggilan sayang Malfoy untuk Rose?" tanya Lucy.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel romansa picisan, Lue," tandas Louis.

Mereka kembali duduk ke posisi semula, yaitu menghadap piring sarapan masing-masing.

"Malfoy sialan!" umpat Rose, dilanjutkan dengan umpatan-umpatan lainnya yang lebih baik tidak dituliskan di sini.

"Sabar Rose," ujar Al. Lily bergidik melihat Rose menusuk tumpukan bacon di piringnya tanpa ampun, seakan ingin membunuh sesuatu -atau seseorang- saat itu juga.

"Tidak diragukan lagi. Freddie, Scorpius Malfoy akan menjadi sasaran utama kita dalam rencana kejahilan besar tahun ini," ujar James disertai kilatan jahil di mata dan senyumnya.

"Perencanaan di tempat biasa?" tanya Fred.

"Tempat biasa," jawab James pasti.

"Apa itu 'tempat biasa'?" tanya Louis.

"Rahasia, Louis. Kalau kau tahu, bisa-bisa kau menggrebek kami saat patroli," jawab James disertai kekehan Fred. Mereka pun berhighfive ria. Louis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hugs, mau ikut?" tanya Fred.

"Tidak, deh. Aku memang kesal dengan Malfoy, namun aku tidak mau menerima ratusan howler dari Mum kalau sampai dia tahu aku ikut menjahili orang seperti kalian," jawab Hugo jujur. Lily hanya cekikikan.

"Aku akan menenangkan emosiku di perpustakaan. Al, sampai ketemu di kelas Herbologi satu jam lagi," ujar Rose masih dengan nada kesal lalu mengambil tasnya secepat kilat dan berjalan menghentak menuju perpustakaan.

…

_Aku benci Malfoy._

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Rose saat sedang membaca di perpustakaan.

_Malfoy tak tahu diri!_

Yah, Rose hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati melihat tingkah aneh Malfoy sejak kelas 5 ini.

"Terkutuklah kau Malfoy!"

Beberapa orang di dekat Rose langsung menoleh ke arah Rose yang tanpa sengaja mengucapkan umpatannya. Rose hanya menatap tajam ke arah mereka semua, dan yang ditatap pura-pura kembali fokus ke bukunya masing-masing.

Rose tidak tahu saja kalau Scorpius Malfoy, subjek yang sedang dibencinya mati-matian, sedang menatapnya dari meja seberang di perpustakaan itu.

Yup, trik Scorpius hari ini adalah memberi panggilan khususnya untuk Rose. Yang Scorpius dengar sih, perempuan suka nama julukan khusus saat menjalin hubungan. Ide ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari sosok Jane Zabini yang sering memanggilnya _My Scorpie_.

"Hey blossom," sapa Scorpius yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Rose.

_Kau lagi kau lagi,_ batin Rose jengkel.

"Mau apa sih?!" bentak Rose kesal. Wajahnya tidak ia pindahkan sama sekali dari buku di hadapannya.

"Jangan jutek-jutek dong blossom," goda Scorpius. Rose memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa blossom," ujar Rose, masih dengan nada membentak.

"Lalu saat tadi kusapa kenapa kau menyahut?" tanya Scorpius dengan seringai khasnya. Wajah Rose memerah saat mendengar hal ini. Perasaan kesal dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

Rose menutup bukunya dengan sekali hentakan keras. Ia berjalan cepat untuk mengembalikan buku itu dan keluar dari perpustakaan secepat yang ia bisa. Scorpius hanya terkekeh.

Scorpius mulai berpikir bahwa temperamen Rose itu sangat menarik.

…

Hari ini sepertinya bukan hari keberuntungan Rose. Kelas pertamanya, Herbologi, kebetulan sekali berpasangan dengan asrama Slytherin. Otomatis Rose akan melihat si pirang pucat itu lagi di kelas.

"Murid-murid, kalian akan mendapatkan tugas kelompok. Ini tugas yang cukup penting, jadi kira-kira akan memakan waktu 1 bulan lamanya," ujar Professor Longbottom diikuti suara keluhan serentak dari murid-murid di kelasnya itu.

"Tugas kalian adalah mengamati 4 jenis tanaman yang tumbuh di berbagai tempat dan keadaan. Tanaman Urga Urgii yang tumbuh di tepi tebing Hogwarts, tanaman Bloomhorn di tepi Danau Hitam yang hanya muncul ke permukaan jam 4-4.30 sore, Rumput Blackmuddle di kubangan lumpur dekat gerbang masuk Hogwarts dan terakhir, Pohon Yeagress yang biasanya tumbuh 10 meter di dalam Hutan Terlarang," jelas Professor Longbottom. Callista Rivers mengacungkan jarinya untuk bertanya.

"Ya, Ms. Rivers?"

"Bukankah kita dilarang masuk Hutan Terlarang, professor?"

"Memang, tapi saya sudah dapat izin dari Professor McGonagall bahwa anak-anak dari kelas 5-7 boleh pergi ke Hutan Terlarang untuk alasan kegiatan belajar-mengajar, asalkan dengan sepengetahuan guru yang bersangkutan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu takut," ujar Professor Longbottom disertai senyuman ramah. Kalau saja Professor Longbottom tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka takutkan.

"Sekarang pembagian kelompoknya," ujarnya lagi, lalu ia memegang sebuah perkamen bertuliskan nama anak-anak yang masuk ke kelasnya saat itu.

"Callista Rivers - Rick Thomas - Vincent Goyle - Jane Zabini."

Rose sudah bisa membayangkan si cerewet Callista, si canggung Rick, si galak Goyle dan si centil Zabini digabung menjadi satu. Berharap saja mereka tidak membunuh tanaman-tanaman itu alih-alih mengamati.

"Rose Weasley - Albus Potter - Scorpius Malfoy - Miracle Beaumont."

Rose hanya bisa membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar Scorpius Malfoy akan jadi teman satu kelompoknya, berbanding terbalik dengan sikap Scorpius yang tenang-tenang saja, malah sebenarnya ia senang.

Al pun dilanda kekesalan, bisa-bisanya ia sekelompok dengan gadis macam Miracle Beaumont.

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai Professor Longbottom selesai membaca nama-nama kelompok yang telah ia buat.

"Nah, sisa jam pelajaran ini bisa kalian gunakan untuk berdiskusi dengan teman sekelompok kalian. Tugas dikumpul tanggal 14 Oktober 2021. Selamat mengerjakan," ujar Professor Longbottom sebelum duduk di kursi kesayangannya dan membaca majalah tentang tanaman-tanaman sihir terbaru abad ini.

Rose, Albus, Scorpius dan Miracle mulai bergabung membentuk lingkaran. Dengan canggung, tentunya. Kecuali Scorpius, tentunya.

"Jadi, apa rencana kita?" tanya Scorpius santai. Seperti yang tadi dibilang, hanya Scorpius yang tidak canggung.

"Mungkin kita bisa amati masing-masing 1 tanaman. Jadi kita tidak perlu berkumpul bersama," ujar Albus dengan penuh maksud dan tujuan, meski disampaikan dengan cara sesantai mungkin.

"Tidak bisa, Albus. Semua pertanyaan membutuhkan pendapat dari kita berempat. Intinya, akan jadi repot bila kita mengerjakannya pisah-pisah," ujar Rose.

"Tentukan saja jadwal pengamatan kita, aku akan ikut jadwal yang dibuat," ujar Scorpius.

"Aku yang buat," ujar Rose cepat. Scorpius menyeringai.

"Tipe pengatur, ya? Kau semakin menarik, Rose-blossom," ujar Scorpius dengan nada agak menggoda.

"Jaga bicaramu, Malfoy. Bersikaplah profesional," ujar Al intens.

"Anda tidak berhak mengaturku, Tuan Albus Potter yang Terhormat," sindir Scorpius. Mata Scorpius masih tertuju pada mata biru langit Rose yang berkilat penuh kejengkelan.

Miracle hanya tutup mulut sedari tadi. Tipikal Beaumont.

_Kenapa aku harus terjebak di kelompok ini, demi Merlin_, batin Rose kesal. Ia segera mencorat-coret perkamennya untuk membuat jadwal pengamatan mereka satu bulan ini.

Rose tidak tahu saja, tugas kelompok ini akan mewarnai hari-hari Rose selama 1 bulan ke depan.

…

"Sekelompok dengan Malfoy?" tanya Hugo untuk memperjelas keadaan.

"Yap. Sepertinya tahun kelimaku benar-benar terkutuk," ujar Rose lelah sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di sofa ruang rekreasi. Hugo memasang ekspresi tidak suka, Al memasang ekspresi pasrah akan keadaan (lebih karena Miracle daripada Scorpius), sedangkan Lily memasang senyuman manisnya.

"Mungkin kalian bisa jadi teman setelah ini," ujar Lily ceria.

"Astaga Lils. Kenapa kau jadi terobsesi menjadikan Malfoy dan aku sepasang teman, sih?" tanya Rose frustasi. Apa yang dipikirkan Lily sih sebenarnya?

"Rose, tindakan Malfoy belakangan ini jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin mengenalmu lebih lagi," ujar Lily, masih dengan keceriaannya yang khas.

"Tindakan Malfoy belakangan ini adalah tindakan yang membuatku kena stres berkepanjangan, Lils," sahut Rose tidak semangat.

"Ayolah, kalian berdamai saja. Kalian kan sama-sama pintar, mungkin kapan-kapan kalian bisa belajar bersama untuk OWL," ujar Lily lagi, masih tidak menyerah dengan ide 'Membuat Scorpius dan Rose Berdamai dan Berteman'.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berteman dengan Malfoy, Lils?" tanya Rose.

"Aku berteman dengannya, kok. Aku berteman dengan semua orang," jawab Lily dengan yakin. Al dan Hugo menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Lily.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil dan polos, Lil. Bahkan di usiamu yang sudah 13 tahun," ujar Rose jujur. Lily mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan Rose. Hugo hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Lily pura-pura prihatin.

Akhirnya Lily berhenti merecokinya dan mengobrol dengan Hugo seputar kelas mereka. Rose bersyukur Lily tidak lagi menjelma sebagai dewi pembawa perdamaian yang menceramahi Rose sedari tadi.

…

Hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan Scorpius, setidaknya begitu menurutnya.

Ia telah menciptakan nickname baru untuk Rose, dan bonusnya ia dipasangkan sekelompok dengan Rose untuk tugas Herbologi sebulan mendatang.

Ia terkekeh sendiri di kamarnya.

_Dengan begitu Rose akan semakin sering memikirkanku_, batin Scorpius senang.

Yah, ini baru awal permainannya. Baru permulaan.

* * *

Haiii! Maaf ya author updatenya lama pake banget! Soalnya kemaren bener-bener mau fokus UN, jadi yah baru bisa nulis pas selesai UN.

Chap ini mungkin chap terjelek yang ada di fic ini, karena author kan udah lama gk nulis fic ini, jadi feelnya udah agak memudar gitu (diharapkan dengan author menulis chap ini feel author jadi bisa seutuhnya lagi). Maka dari itu juga author lama nulis chap ini, karena awalnya udah bikin selesai, tapi gk sreg, akhirnya diganti deh sama yg dipublish ini :)

Kebanyakan curcol ya? Intinya gitu deh.

Dan sambut nama author yang baru! #plakk Author ganti nama nih dari RenaKudo-chan jadi LumosAsphodel31, bisa dipanggil LA31 untuk singkatnya.

So, review?


	9. Chapter 9

"Pengamatan pertama, tanaman Urga Urgii," ujar Rose sambil memegang sebuah kertas laporan pengamatan berlembar-lembar.

Rose, Scorpius, Albus dan Miracle sedang berjalan menuju tebing Hogwarts siang itu. Berbekal perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan, mereka siap menjalankan pengamatan pertama mereka untuk tugas Herbologi menyebalkan itu.

"Di sini tertulis pada hari pertama berilah tanaman itu sebotol minyak adas ungu lalu amati reaksinya setelah lima menit," ujar Rose lagi, matanya masih terpaku pada kertas laporan yang masih membutuhkan banyak jawaban itu.

"Sudahlah, tunggu saja sampai kita tiba di sana baru baca laporannya," komen Scorpius.

Rose hanya mendelik ke arah Scorpius, namun menurutinya. Mereka berjalan selama beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya sampai di dekat tepi tebing.

"Mari mulai pengamatannya," ujar Rose seraya menghela nafas berat. Ini akan menjadi 1 bulan yang panjang.

* * *

Ambition

By : LumosAsphodel31

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

Mereka mendekati tanaman berbentuk semak abstrak itu sambil mengamatinya sejenak. Rose segera mencatat ciri-ciri tanaman itu ke dalam laporan. Ya, laporan itu meminta semua informasi tanaman yang mereka amati secara detail, karena itu akan masuk ke dalam ujian tertulis OWL mereka nanti.

Ada beberapa kelompok lain yang kebetulan juga memilih mengamati tanaman Urga Urgii saat itu. Yang lainnya lagi mungkin memilih sore nanti atau minggu depannya lagi. Di laporan tertulis jelas bahwa mereka harus mengamati 1 tanaman masing-masing selama 7 hari berturut-turut, agar pengamatannya tidak salah.

"Kau yakin yang ini Rose tanamannya?" tanya Al sambil mencoba memegang sulur-sulur tanaman aneh itu.

"Begitulah yang Roxy ceritakan padaku, Al," jawab Rose, masih sibuk mencatat.

"Baiklah, akan kutuang minyak adasnya," ujar Scorpius. Ia mengeluarkan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna ungu transparan lalu menuangkan seluruh isinya ke sesemakan itu, lalu kembali mundur ke tempatnya semula.

Mereka berempat hanya memandang penuh perhatian pada tanaman itu, menunggu reaksi yang terjadi.

5 menit kemudian, tiba-tiba saja tanamannya bergerak-gerak. Sulur-sulurnya mulai melambai-lambai liar sebelum akhirnya berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Sudah?" tanya Al heran.

Rose yang penasaran berjalan pelan tapi pasti ke tanaman itu dan mengulurkan tangannya yang masih memegang pena bulu untuk menyentuh semak-semak besar setinggi pinggang yang aneh itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, semak-semak itu seperti menyadari ada manusia yang mendekat dan bergerak cepat lalu mengikat tangan kanan Rose, membuat pena bulunya terjatuh ke tanah.

"Rose!" seru Al terkejut. Tanaman itu mulai menarik-narik Rose masuk ke semak belukar itu. Rose mencoba menarik-narik tangannya mengunakan tangan yang satu lagi, membuatnya menjatuhkan kertas laporan itu begitu saja. Namun tanaman itu sangat kuat seperti besi. Tangan Rose seperti terkungkung suatu kandang yang berat.

Scorpius mencoba membantu Rose, namun saat ia baru saja menyentuh tangan Rose, tanaman itu melilit tangannya juga. Jadilah tangan mereka berdua terjebak di sulur-sulur tanaman itu.

"Tanaman macam apa ini?!" seru Rose kesal. Perlahan, sulur di tangan kanan Rose dan tangan kiri Scorpius menyatu, membuat kedua tangan itu terkurung di ikatan sulur yang sama.

"Apa-apaan ini?" seru Rose lagi. Sekarang Rose dan Scorpius berdiri berdampingan dengan bagian tubuh belakang menempel pada semak aneh itu, lengkap dengan kedua tangan mereka terperangkap sulur-sulur semak (jangan lupakan tangan kanan Rose dan tangan kiri Scorpius yang berada di perangkap sulur-sulur yang sama). Al dan Miracle tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mungkin tanaman ini seperti mak comblang. Seperti mistletoe, hanya lebih kejam," ujar Al memberi kesimpulan.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus mencium ferret ini baru bisa lepas, begitu?!" seru Rose tak percaya. Scorpius hanya menyeringai. Miracle mengambil kertas laporan itu dengan mantra Accio dan mulai membacanya.

"Setelah 10 menit, reaksi tanaman Urga Urgii terhadap adanya kandungan minyak adas ungu di lapisan epidermis mereka akan hilang," katanya membaca laporan itu.

"Nah Rose, Malfoy, tunggulah sampai 10 menit," ujar Al menenangkan. Scorpius agak kecewa mendengarnya, beda dengan Rose yang sudah bersyukur sebanyak-banyaknya di dalam hatinya. Tanaman itu entah mengapa mulai memerangkap kaki mereka berdua juga, tetapi tidak sekuat tangan mereka.

"Sini biar kutulis laporannya," ujar Al seraya ingin merebut kertas laporan itu dari Miracle. Miracle refleks menjauhkan laporan itu dari tangan Albus.

"Hey!" protes Al. Miracle hanya mendelik padanya sebelum menulisi kertas laporan itu.

"Aku bisa menulis, Nona Beaumont yang Terhomat. Biarkan aku saja yang menulis," ujar Al pelan dan sabar. Sabar bohongan tentunya. Miracle hanya melirik sebentar padanya sebelum kembali menulis.

"Tulisan lelaki jelek," komen Miracle singkat, matanya tidak lepas dari kertas itu.

"Kalau dibandingkan laki-laki lain tulisanku bagus kok," ujar Albus tidak terima. Miracle tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Menyebalkan," ujar Al pelan sekali, sehingga hanya Miracle yang dengar. Mereka tanpa sadar mendengus kecil bersamaan. Rose menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa, blossom?" tanya Scorpius melihat Rose yang menahan geli.

"Namaku Rose Weasley bukan blossom," jawab Rose kembali ke mode juteknya.

"Blossom itu panggilan khususku untukmu," jelas Scorpius.

"Demi Merlin Malfoy! Kita bahkan bukan teman," ujar Rose frustasi. Belakangan ini Rose memang gampang frustasi.

Scorpius baru ingin membalas ucapan Rose ketika sulur-sulur tanaman itu mulai meregang dan tidak lagi mengekang tangan dan kaki mereka berdua. Rose cepat-cepat melempar sulur-sulur itu ke mana saja untuk melepaskan tangan kakinya dari tanaman aneh itu. Scorpius pun melakukan hal yang sama, tetapi tidak seburu-buru Rose. Semak yang diminyaki cairan adas ungu itu kemudian berubah warna menjadi agak kecoklatan.

"Akhirnya!" seru Rose penuh kelegaan. Ia mengambil kertas laporan yang diserahkan Miracle lalu membaca instruksi berikutnya.

"Tandai bagian tanaman Urga Urgii yang telah kalian siram minyak adas ungu dengan pita kelompok kalian, itu akan menjadi domain pengamatan kalian 7 hari ke depan. Silakan lepas pitanya kalau sudah tujuh hari."

Al mengambil segulung pita merah yang sudah ditulis dengan nama belakang mereka berempat dan menempelkannya ke semak-semak itu. Susah sih karena tanamannya tak berbentuk, namun akhirnya bisa juga. Saat selesai, pita itu seperti garis polisi yang melindungi sebuah TKP.

"Selanjutnya, taburkan bubuk lompar pada domain pengamatan kalian."

Giliran Miracle yang mengambil perlengkapan pengamatannya yaitu sekaleng bubuk lompar, meraih segenggam bubuk dari dalam kaleng itu, dan menaburkannya dengan merata di domain mereka.

"Kembali esok hari dan lihat apa yang terjadi."

"Selesai. Terima kasih untuk hari ini ayo Rose kita kembali ke kastil," ujar Albus cepat dan menarik tangan Rose ke arah kastil.

"Kita ke sini bersama jadi ke kastil juga seharusnya bersama," ujar Scorpius menyeimbangkan langkah cepat Albus dan Rose.

"Kalau ada kau, Rose tidak akan bisa tenang dan berpikiran jernih," ujar Al menolak secara halus 'permintaan' Scorpius.

"Aku tahu kau mau cepat pergi karena ada Miracle, kan? Harusnya kehadiranku tidak berpengaruh apapun bagimu," ujar Scorpius tak mau kalah. Rose mendecak sebal.

"Tidak berpengaruh baginya. Berpengaruh bagiku, Malfoy," ujar Rose jengkel. Scorpius hanya menyeringai menjengkelkan. Ia terus saja mengikuti langkah cepat mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, Miracle juga mengekor di belakang mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan seperti itu dan mulai berpisah saat di Aula Besar, menuju meja asrama masing-masing untuk makan siang.

…

Tim Quidditch Gryffindor beserta rekan-rekan mereka sedang berbondong-bondong menuju lapangan Quidditch untuk berlatih (dan menonton bagi yang bukan tim). Tim yang didominasi keluarga Potter-Weasley itu tampak bersemangat menjalani latihan pertama mereka tahun ini. Mereka optimis meraih kembali piala quidditch asrama yang telah mereka borong bertahun-tahun belakangan ini.

"Dengan hasil seleksi tim tahun ini, aku yakin kita akan jadi tim terbaik!" seru James semangat, juga sebagai tugasnya untuk mengobarkan semangat anggota lainnya.

Tetapi mereka langsung badmood melihat ada tim lain yang sedang latihan di lapangan.

"Hey!" seru James pada si kapten Ravenclaw. Yap, yang berlatih tidak lain tidak bukan adalah tim Ravenclaw (lagi).

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau anak asrama lain tidak boleh menonton acara latihan kami?! Dan kau sekarang malah membawa lebih banyak anak Gryffindor lainnya!" bentak Merry saat menghampiri mereka di tribun penonton.

"Kami ada jadwal latihan hari ini dan sudah dapat izin dari Professor Longbottom, jadi minggirlah!" ujar James tanpa basa basi. Merry memasang ekspresi kejengkelan yang mendalam.

"Latihan saja lain kali! Timku duluan di sini, siapa cepat dia dapat," balas Merry.

"Kalian latihan lain hari atau kami akan mengadukan hal ini pada Professor Longbottom," ujar Roxanne tenang namun mengancam. Merry mendengus meremehkan.

"Dasar Gryffindor otak udang tukang pengadu," cibir Merry. Tampak seorang lelaki berseragam Ravenclaw menghampiri Merry.

"Ada apa dengan anak-anak Gryffindor ini, Merry?" tanyanya formal.

"Mereka ingin menggusur kita," jawab Merry kesal. Lelaki berambut sewarna biji kopi itu hanya memandangi anak-anak Gryffindor itu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat didefinisikan.

"Wah wah wah. Tebak siapa yang ikut berpesta," ujar Nicholas sinis.

"Albert Davies si Pangeran Quaffle," sindir Fred dramatis.

"Mendapat gelar itu dengan kelicikannya mencelakakanku saat pertandingan tahun lalu," ujar James tak kalah mencibirnya. Hampir semua mata anak Gryffindor yang ada di situ menatap Albert Davies dengan tatapan mencela.

"Seperti yang selalu kukatakan, kejadian itu merupakan sebuah kecelakaan," katanya penuh ketenangan.

"Sudahlah, tujuan kita di sini untuk berlatih," ujar Lily melerai. Merry dan Albert segera terbang lagi ke lapangan, menghampiri anggota lainnya.

Pada akhirnya tim Ravenclaw memilih pergi dari lapangan dengan bersungut-sungut. Tim Gryffindor yang terdiri dari James, Azalea, Lily, Fred, Roxanne, Nicholas dan Albus pun beterbangan menuju lapangan, menggantikan kehadiran tim Ravenclaw sebelumnya.

"Dasar kapten menyebalkan, enak saja mengatai kita otak udang," ujar Nicholas pada rekan setimnya.

"Kita punya Rose, Hugo, Lily, apa belum cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kita tidak bodoh-bodoh amat? Mungkin mereka yang sebenarnya otak udang," ujar James tak kalah kesalnya.

"Mungkin topi seleksi benar-benar butuh pensiun. Anak-anak Ravenclaw itu lebih cocok masuk Slytherin daripada Ravenclaw," ujar Fred, disertai anggukan setuju oleh teman-temannya.

Rose, Hugo, Louis, Lucy, dan Rachel menonton acara latihan mereka sambil mengobrol ria.

"Uncle Harry dan Uncle George pasti bangga sekali melihat anak-anak mereka semuanya masuk tim dua tahun berturut-turut," ujar Lucy memulai pembicaraan.

"Dan Dad akan mendesakku untuk ikut seleksi tim Gryffindor lagi," ujar Hugo pasrah.

"Untung Dad tidak pernah memaksaku ikut seleksi tim," ujar Rose senang.

"Itu karena sejak kau kecil Dad tahu kau akan menjadi cetak biru Mum," ledek Hugo.

Rose memang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Tapi, kata-kata cetak biru agak berlebihan, karena Rose juga mewarisi beberapa sifat ayahnya. Tempramental merupakan salah satu contohnya. Malah bisa dibilang kalau dibanding Rose, Hugo yang lebih mirip dengan Hermione.

"Uncle Ron tidak akan senang melihat di antara semua saudaranya, hanya anaknyalah yang tidak masuk tim quidditch," ujar Louis enteng.

"Jangan lupakan Uncle Percy! Molly dan Lucy juga tidak masuk tim," bela Hugo disertai sahutan 'Hei!' dari Lucy.

"Uncle Ron juga tidak akan suka disamakan dengan Uncle Percy. Huft, untung Dominique dulu masuk tim, jadi aku aman," ujar Louis. Kakaknya Dominique dulu memang masuk tim Gryffindor menjadi chaser, dan saat lulus ia langsung digantikan oleh Lily yang saat itu pas memasuki tahun keduanya di Hogwarts.

"Blossom!"

_Oh tidak_, batin Rose. Rose tahu pasti ada yang memanggilnya saat ini, dan itu pasti si ferret itu.

"Kau ini ngapain sih ke sini? Ini kan acara latihan tim Gryffindor!" bentak Rose. Scorpius menyeringai.

"Aku tidak berniat mengganggu kok. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu meneliti lagi," katanya enteng. Miracle juga sudah berjalan mengikuti Scorpius untuk menjemput Rose.

"Kau tidak lihat Al sedang latihan? Kami sudah minta izin!" ujar Rose.

"Potter memang diizinkan, tapi kau tidak. Kau kan bukan anggota tim. Jadi daripada hanya menonton, ayo bantu aku dan Miracle!" ujar Scorpius sambil menarik-narik tangan Rose. Rose hanya menatapnya tajam, tapi Scorpius tidak takut karena ini tatapan tajam level biasa yang artinya Rose tidak marah-marah amat.

"Baik baik! Mengganggu saja," kata Rose pasrah. Ia segera mengikuti Scorpius dan Miracle keluar lapangan quidditch.

…

Setelah mengambil perlengkapannya, Rose, Scorpius, dan Miracle akan mengamati lagi tanaman Urga Urgii itu. Sekarang tanaman abstrak itu telah berubah menjadi tanaman bersulur yang sangat rapi seperti membentuk pagar rumah. Ya, itulah efek bubuk lompar yang mereka taburkan sebelumnya.

"Kita masih harus menyelidiki kenapa tanaman bersulur itu menjadi reaktif terhadap manusia saat dituangi minyak adas ungu," ujar Rose.

"Mungkin tanaman itu sensitif pada kulit manusia?" komen Scorpius asal.

"Yang benar saja, Malfoy. Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak mengikat wajah kita sekalian," ujar Rose.

"Kau berharap wajah kita dikurung di sulur yang sama, hm?" goda Scorpius.

"Hentikan sikap bodohmu itu, Malfoy. Tahun ini kau memang aneh," ujar Rose kesal.

_Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai dapat peringkat satu, Rosie-blossom_, batin Scorpius licik.

"Karena yang dikurung hanya tangan dan kaki kita, mungkin tanaman itu hanya sensitif dengan apa yang hanya terdapat di tangan dan kaki kita," ujar Scorpius. Kali ini pendapatnya bukan pendapat aneh seperti biasa, tapi pendapat serius.

"Kuku?" celetuk Miracle singkat. Rose dan Scorpius membulatkan matanya terkejut sekaligus kagum.

"Astaga Beaumont, tak kusangka kau jenius!" ujar Rose senang dan segera menulis entah apa itu di kertas laporannya.

"Kuku?" tanya Scorpius tidak yakin. Nada bicaranya beda dengan nada bicara Miracle yang tadi.

"Iya Malfoy! Itulah mengapa ikatan di kaki kita tak sekuat di tangan kita. Kuku kaki kita tertutup sepatu dan kaus kaki, sedangkan kuku tangan kita bebas lepas," jelas Rose yang kelihatan semangat sekali. Miracle hanya cuek meski sudah menjawab sebuah misteri dengan jenius.

Setelah beberapa langkah-langkah pengamatan selesai dilaksanakan, Rose, Scorpius dan Miracle kembali ke kastil Hogwarts menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

…

"Tadi Beaumont itu jenius sekali. Dia berhasil menebak kalau tanaman Urga Urgii sensitif terhadap kuku," ujar Rose di ruang rekreasi kepada Al saat mereka selesai makan malam. Mereka sedang bersantai sebentar sebelum pergi ke kelas Astronomi, untungnya dengan Ravenclaw.

"Itu kebetulan," ujar Al.

"Bilang saja kau tidak mau dia terlihat pintar. Merlin Al, kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi bermusuhan dengan Beaumont?" tanya Rose heran. Al mendengus.

"Tentu saja karena dia jahat dengan saudaranya sendiri," jawab Al seakan-akan pernyataan itu sudah jelas sekali.

"Iya sih, tapi kita tidak boleh menghakimi dulu, bisa saja ada latar belakangnya kenapa itu bisa terjadi," ujar Rose bijak.

"Tetap saja itu salah," bantah Al.

"Sepertinya kepedulianmu terhadap mereka itu berlebihan," ujar Rose. Al tidak merespon.

"Kau suka pada salah satu dari mereka ya?" ujar Rose dengan nada meledek. Al hanya melirik sebentar, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Aku ingat saat masih kelas satu, kau bilang kau kagum pada perempuan berambut merah. Jangan-jangan itu Mahoney?" ledek Rose lagi disertai tawa kecilnya.

"Memang iya," ujar Al terang-terangan. Rose kaget mendengarnya.

"Hah? Aku cuma bercanda padahal," ujar Rose, tidak menyangka Al akan sejujur itu.

"Memang iya, Rose. Aku percaya padamu. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menyimpan apapun darimu," ujar Al sambil memandang ke arah Rose.

Sekarang Rose yang jadi tidak enak dan canggung. Al baru saja membeberkan rahasianya pada Rose, di saat yang tidak Rose duga.

"Kalau menilik dari kelakuanmu sekarang, berarti-"

"Ya, Rose. Aku masih menyukainya. Aku menyukai Mahoney."

Rose hanya bisa menganga.

* * *

Oke gimana? Belakangan ini ScoRose-nya memang gak greget, sebenernya dari awal emang gak greget-greget banget sih. Yah, menurut author, sekarang tuh lagi masa pedekate mereka, jadi author banyak-banyakin fluff dan sekalian membuka kisah tokoh lain juga (misalnya Al). Tapi tenang, pasti author lebih banyakan ScoRose-nya kok :D Kisah lain cuma biar kalian gk jenuh aja.

Mungkin nanti romance yang agak serius bakal ada di beberapa chapter lagi.

So, review?


	10. Chapter 10

Beberapa hari berlalu. Rose, Scorpius, Albus dan Miracle sudah selesai mengamati tanaman Urga Urgii. Tanaman itupun telah kehilangan efek bubuk lomparnya sehingga telah kembali ke wujud asal di hari terakhir pengamatan. Sekarang, mereka akan mengamati tanaman kedua. Tanaman bloomhorn.

"Blossom, aku bosan," ujar Scorpius di tepi danau sambil memainkan rumput apapun yang dapat dijangkaunya. Mereka berempat memang sedang duduk di tepi danau hitam atas perintah Rose.

"Sabar, Malfoy. Kalau kita tidak datang lebih awal, kelompok lain akan datang dan mengambil tempat ini duluan. Jadi, kita harus duluan," ujar Rose.

"Tapi Rose, ini masih jam 2 siang!" ujar Scorpius tak sabaran. Rose tidak menggubris sedikitpun.

Rose tidak tahu bahwa kehadiran mereka lebih awal hanya akan mendatangkan kesialan lainnya.

* * *

Ambition

By : LumosAsphodel31

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

"Aku benci air," tukas Miracle datar.

"Bukankah ini elemenmu sebagai anak Slytherin?" sindir Al.

"Dia tidak bisa berenang, makanya dia benci air," ujar Scorpius menerangkan.

"Kau tahu banyak tentangnya, kau pacarnya?" tanya Al jengkel.

"Kami berteman sejak kecil. Dan bukan hanya dengannya. Dengan Vincent, Jeremy, dan Jane juga," jawab Scorpius santai.

Keheningan segera menyeruak meliputi mereka lagi.

"Aku bosan, blossom," ujar Scorpius dengan nada agak merengek.

"Berhenti memanggilku blossom," ujar Rose ketus.

"Tidak akan," ujar Scorpius tak gentar. Rose hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai respon.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan selama 2 jam ini?" tanya Al yang juga bosan.

"Menunggu, tentu saja," jawab Rose pasti, tanpa rasa berdosa. Al hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Atau kau sengaja ingin berlama-lama denganku ya blossom," goda Scorpius. Rose mendengus kesal.

"Apa alasanku belum jelas?! Aku ke sini karena tanaman bloomhorn hanya tumbuh di beberapa bagian tepi danau hitam! Kita harus mengambil tempat ini duluan sebelum kelompok lain mengambilnya!" ledak Rose. Scorpius hanya menghela nafasnya lalu memilih bungkam.

Keheningan tercipta lagi di antara mereka. Rose memilih membaca buku Herbologi yang dibawanya untuk mengisi waktu, Scorpius bersandar di batang pohon terdekat sambil mencabuti rumput-rumput di sekitarnya, Al duduk menghadap danau dan memandangi airnya, Miracle bersandar di batang pohon yang berbeda dengan Scorpius lalu duduk menatap langit.

Tak terasa mereka sanggup bertahan dalam kesunyian itu sampai 15 menit sebelum jam 4 sore tiba. Mereka tersadar dari kegiatan masing-masing saat anak-anak kelompok lain mulai mendatangi tempat mereka menunggu.

"Um, banyak juga yang pilih minggu ini," komen Al.

Rose, Scorpius, Al dan Miracle pun segera berdiri merapat seakan membentuk pagar yang tidak boleh dilintasi orang lain. Pokoknya mereka harus dapat tempat VIP untuk melakukan penelitian ini.

Anak-anak kelompok lain tampak sudah melihat mereka dan akhirnya memilih berdiri di belakang mereka, dalam bentuk yang terlihat seperti sekerumunan semut. Mata mereka memandang ke permukaan air danau hitam yang belum menunjukan tanda-tanda pergerakan.

_Blup blup blup blup._

Bunyi permukaan danau yang tiba-tiba mulai meletup-letup seakan menandakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari bawah air.

Dan memang ada.

"Tanaman bloomhornnya akan muncul!" ujar salah seorang dari antara kerumunan itu. Kerumunan yang tadinya tenang mendadak berdesak-desakan seperti sedang merebutkan sembako gratis.

"Minggir-minggir!"

"Bagi-bagi dong tempatnya!"

"Awas!"

"Aku harus meneliti dengan jarak terdekat!"

"Jangan dorong-dorong, dong!" ujar Rose kesal. Karena kelompoknya paling depan, akibatnya merekalah yang paling terdorong kerumunan di belakangnya.

Anak-anak lain tidak peduli, mereka hanya peduli dengan berhasilnya penelitian kelompok mereka. Mereka malah semakin asyik mendorong satu sama lain demi mendapat tempat penilitian terstrategis.

"Hey!" bentak Rose kesal. Dorongan di belakang semakin menjadi-jadi. Scorpius, Al dan Miracle juga tampak kesusahan mempertahankan posisi berdiri mereka.

Dan hal yang tidak diinginkan pun terjadi.

_Byarr!_

Rose, Scorpius, Albus dan Miracle tercebur ke danau hitam.

Bersamaan dengan tanaman bloomhorn yang mulai merambah naik ke permukaan.

…

"Selesai untuk hari ini," ujar Rose lega.

Mereka berempat sudah kembali duduk ke tepi danau, kering dari kepala sampai kaki. Terima kasih kepada otak Rose Weasley yang mengingat banyak mantra-mantra berguna.

Maksudnya, mereka sudah dikeringkan oleh mantra dari Rose.

Setelah tercebur, mereka berempat memang langsung berusaha naik lagi ke daratan dengan susah payah karena beratnya jubah mereka yang basah. Al yang paling kasihan karena dia yang paling dekat dengan Miracle jadi dia yang harus membantu Miracle naik ke permukaan. Anak-anak yang tadi dorong-dorongan segera mundur ke belakang membiarkan 4 orang yang tercebur tadi mendapatkan tempat duduk terdepan dalam penelitian hari ini. Sebagian malah ada yang kabur.

"Untung perkamen laporan dan alat tulis kita masih bisa diselamatkan," ujar Al. Mereka akan segera kembali ke kastil untuk membersihkan diri. Ya, mereka memang sudah dikeringkan oleh mantra Rose, tetapi tetap saja pasti kotoran dari danau hitamnya masih ada.

"Blossom, kau melupakan bungamu," sahut Scorpius kepada Rose yang sudah jalan sambil memegang beberapa tangkai bunga yang tadi ia petik saat tercebur di danau. Yap, bunga bloomhorn.

"Lupakan saja," ujar Rose seraya memutar bola matanya jengkel. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat ke kastil bersama Al, meninggalkan Scorpius dan Miracle di belakang mereka.

"Ayahmu tidak akan senang melihat perlakuanmu pada Rose Weasley," ujar Miracle nyaris datar sambil berjalan bersama Scorpius kembali ke kastil, mengekor Al dan Rose.

"Oh, dia akan senang. Dengan cara yang tidak kau mengerti, Miracle," ujar Scorpius lalu mulai memasang seringai khas di wajah tampannya. Miracle diam saja, lebih ke arah tidak begitu peduli.

_Dia akan senang dengan hasilnya._

…

"-dan kami tercebur begitu saja ke danau hitam karena segerombolan anak-anak itu! Hari yang sial," cerita Rose pada Lily saat makan malam. Lily hanya tertawa, tapi tidak terbahak-bahak.

"Untung saja kalian tidak tenggelam," komen Lily, senyum geli terpasang di wajah manisnya.

"Beaumont hampir tenggelam, tetapi untungnya ada pahlawan Albus Potter yang siap menyelamatkan," ledek Rose sambil melirik Albus yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lily yang berada di seberang mereka memasang ekspresi kagum pada kakak keduanya itu.

"Al menyelamatkan Beaumont? Wow, romantis," ujar Lily. Al menghela nafas lelah.

"Jangan sebut itu romantis. Aku dan Beaumont adalah ide buruk," ujar Al membantah.

"Beaumont yang mana?" bisik Rose kecil sehingga hanya Al yang bisa dengar. Al meliriknya sebentar dengan tatapan tidak suka, membuat Rose tertawa kecil.

"Ternyata ide buruk untuk memberitahumu," gumam Al jengkel dan pelan, tapi Rose tahu Al tidak begitu serius saat mengucapkan itu.

Sementara itu Scorpius sedang menikmati makan malam sambil memperhatikan sosok yang sudah pasti adalah Rose Weasley. Sesekali ia memastikan bunga bloomhorn yang sudah dia awetkan dengan sihir di dalam tasnya masih dalam keadaan bagus dan aman.

"Aku masih tidak percaya bisa sekelompok dengan si cerewet Rivers itu! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" umpat Jane di sela-sela makannya.

"Memang kau sudah meneliti tanaman apa saja sejauh ini?" tanya Jeremy agak tidak nyambung.

"Minggu lalu tanaman bloomhorn, minggu ini pohon yeagress," jawab Jane.

"Well, minggu ini aku meneliti tanaman urga urgii dan sebaiknya kalian hati-hati dengan tanaman itu," ujar Jeremy memperingatkan. Scorpius menyeringai, tahu betul kenapa Jeremy berkata seperti itu.

"Hey Scorpius, jangan lupa malam ini patroli bersamaku," ujar seorang gadis yang kebetulan lewat sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dengan menggoda. Ia melenggang pergi begitu saja sehabis mengatakan itu.

"Jalang itu!" umpat Jane, diiringi komentar-komentar dari Vincent dan Jeremy.

Scorpius dari awal tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan mereka. Ia hanya makan seraya menunggu kapan Rose kira-kira keluar dari aula besar. Menghabiskan suapan terakhir makanan penutupnya, Scorpius meminum jus labunya lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya melihat Rose dengan beberapa sepupunya mulai beranjak dari meja makan hendak keluar aula.

Scorpius refleks menaruh piala jusnya di atas meja makan Slytherin dan bergegas pergi menuju pintu depan aula besar juga, hendak menghadang Rose di dekat situ.

"-kah bantu aku untuk mengerjakan essay transfigurasi itu?" pinta Al pada Rose yang sedang berjalan hendak keluar dari aula bersama Lily, Hugo dan Rachel. Scorpius langsung menghadangnya di samping pintu aula.

"Untukmu," ujar Scorpius sambil menyerahkan pada Rose sebuket bunga bloomhorn yang telah ia tata serapi mungkin dan dibungkus dengan plastik pembungkus bunga yang entah dia dapat darimana.

Rose menghela nafas lelah dan memutuskan mengambil bunga itu, berharap Scorpius cepat pergi dari situ kalau Rose telah mengambil bunganya.

Tapi ternyata Scorpius masih saja berdiri di situ. Menghalangi jalan Rose dan saudara-saudaranya.

"Permisi?" tanya Rose dengan nada meninggi. Scorpius hanya menyeringai di tempat.

"Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untukku, blossom?"

"Demi Merlin, aku bahkan tidak memintamu membawakan bunga ini untukku!" sahut Rose kesal. Scorpius masih menyeringai, namun lalu pergi meninggalkan rombongan Rose ke ruang bawah tanah Slytherin. Rose memutar bola matanya, tetapi menyimpan bunga itu di dalam tasnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda tadi.

"Malfoy semakin aneh dari hari ke hari," komen Hugo.

"Aku masih berpikir dia adalah teman yang baik untuk Rose," ujar Lily, menghiraukan tatapan aneh sekelilingnya yang diberikan kepadanya sesaat setelah ia mengatakan hal itu.

…

Malam itu, seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang sedang bersandar di sebuah tembok koridor yang sepi dan sunyi. Hening, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara langkah kaki pelan yang mengindikasikan akan ada seseorang yang mengunjungi koridor itu. Gadis itu refleks berdiri tegap dari posisi bersandarnya. Matanya memandang ke arah suara terdengar, dengan tatapan intens dan tajam.

"Tenang. Ini aku," ujar si pembuat suara saat sampai di depan koridor. Gadis itu pun akhirnya telah melihat si pembuat suara yang mulai berjalan memasuki koridor. Ia -si gadis- menghela nafas sekecil mungkin. Lelaki itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya sepelan mungkin hingga berdiri dekat sekali dengan si gadis.

Mereka saling bertatapan. Manik biru bertemu manik hitam.

Tidak lama mereka bertatapan sebelum akhirnya si pemuda mendekatkan dirinya makin erat dengan si gadis, menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan bibir yang saling bertautan. Penuh kasih disertai rasa sakit.

Tidak begitu lama kemudian, mereka mulai melepaskan diri.

"Sampai kapan harus seperti ini?" tanya si lelaki. Sang perempuan hanya menghela nafas lelah sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada lelaki itu.

"Aku siap menghadapi mereka, tapi kapan kau mengizinkanku?" tanya lelaki itu lagi. Si perempuan mendongakkan kepalanya, menghadap wajah si lelaki dengan tatapan lurus.

"Sampai situasinya mendukung. Sampai kita berdua siap."

…

Rose sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Duduk di ranjang yang empuk seraya memandangi sebuket bunga bloomhorn yang ia genggam dengan tangan kanannya. Rose harus mengakui bahwa bunga ini bagus, jika saja yang memberikan bukan si menyebalkan Malfoy.

"Atau mungkin selama ini Malfoy hanya ingin memamerkan kekayaannya? Maka dari itu, ia selalu memberiku hadiah-hadiah aneh," ujar Rose menyimpulkan.

Rose harus akui juga bahwa buket bunga ini mengesankan bagi Rose. Bunga bloomhorn yang langka dan susah didapat ditambah adanya penunjukkan keahlian sihir yang tidak remeh mengingat bunga ini diawetkan dengan mantra, jelas membuat buket ini mungkin tiada duanya di Hogwarts.

Dan fakta bahwa yang memberikan buket ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Merlin, kalau Rose adalah gadis lain, mungkin ia sudah pingsan dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga sekarang.

Tapi sayangnya, Rose bukan gadis lain. Rose adalah Rose, Rose yang dikenal sebagai murid terpintar di angkatannya, Rose yang dikenal selalu menjadi nomor satu di bidang akademik, Rose yang dikenal sebagai musuh bebuyutan Scorpius Malfoy.

Menaruh bunga itu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, Rose memutuskan untuk tidur dan melupakan semuanya dulu untuk sementara.

Rose yang malang, karena terlalu fokus dengan kepintaran akademis, Rose jadi tidak begitu paham masalah perasaan.

Rose tidak tahu bahwa nanti Scorpius-lah yang akan mengajari Rose masalah itu. Ya, masalah perasaan.

…

"Bunga yang kemarin tidak kau buang kan Rose?" tanya Lily saat sarapan keesokan harinya.

"Memang kenapa?" respon Rose.

"Bunga itu bagus dan langka," ujar Lily.

"Kau mau bunganya? Ambil saja," ujar Rose enteng.

"Tidak, Rose. Bunga itu simbol hubunganmu dengan Scorpius Malfoy." Rose tersedak mendengarnya.

"Maksudku, hubungan pertemanan," tambah Lily saat melihat tatapan tajam Rose padanya.

"Aku bukan temannya," bantah Rose.

"Oh, yang benar saja?! Mau sampai kapan Rose?" ujar Lily tidak percaya.

"Lily, kau itu masih polos. Kau tidak tahu kelicikan Malfoy. Kau membelanya karena kau pernah suka padanya," ujar Rose.

"Itu hanya suka biasa Rose. Aku memang selalu suka lelaki dengan rambut pirang, bukan hanya Malfoy saja," ujar Lily menjelaskan.

"Rambut Malfoy lebih mirip uban," ujar Rose. Hugo hampir tersedak mendengarnya karena menahan tawa.

"Lagipula, aku rasa Malfoy hanya ingin pamer kekayaan padaku, makanya dia suka memberiku barang-barang aneh," ujar Rose lagi.

"Mungkin kau bisa balas memberi hadiah yang lebih mahal lagi," saran Hugo.

"Ya, dan Dad akan memulangkanku dari Hogwarts. Seorang Weasley memberi hadiah kepada seorang Malfoy? Ide buruk," ujar Rose.

"Oh ya Rose, bilang pada kelompok kita kalau hari ini aku ada latihan quidditch lagi, jadi tidak bisa ikut penelitian," ujar Albus yang baru membuka suaranya.

"Oke," ujar Rose singkat.

…

"Lagi? Kenapa dia latihan terus?" tanya Scorpius jengkel.

"Karena sebentar lagi Gryffindor akan melawan Ravenclaw, dan kapten baru Ravenclaw itu sangat menyebalkan," jawab Rose.

"Ya, dia memang menyebalkan," ujar Scorpius.

"Beaumont sendiri ke mana?" tanya Rose balik.

"Jane bilang Miracle mengurung diri di kasurnya hari ini. Biasanya dia begitu kalau sedang tidak mood," jawab Scorpius.

"Ada-ada saja. Betul kata Al, dia seperti seorang putri yang tidak baik. Bertindak semaunya," ujar Rose sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Paling tidak sekarang kita hanya berdua saja. Jarang-jarang loh Rose," goda Scorpius. Rose mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya. Scorpius tanpa perlu mempercepat langkahnya bisa mengejar Rose dengan mudah.

"Nanti kau yang bantu Beaumont menjawab pertanyaannya," ujar Rose yang terdengar seperti perintah.

"Sip deh Rosie-blossom," ujar Scorpius dengan nada yang dibuat sok ceria. Rose memutar bola matanya. Malfoy semakin terlihat bodoh dari hari ke hari.

Seperti James, dia juga bodoh di depan Azalea.

Tunggu… Apa yang Rose pikirkan?

Tidak mungkin kan?

Rose menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa disadari oleh Scorpius, melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan setengah menghentak ke danau hitam.

* * *

Hai! Author minta maaf banget banget banget banget karena membuat kalian menunggu lamaaaaaa sekali. Chap ini tuh bener-bener susah dibuat karena author takut ada scene yang kurang pas, yang kecepetan dan sebagainya. Semoga chap-chap kedepannya tidak sesusah chap ini deh :D

Chap selanjutnya sudah author buat sekitar seperempat bagiannya, jadi berharap saja semoga author bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Banyak yang terjadi selama fic ini tidak update. Author perpisahan, lulus, ikut ppdb, diterima, dsb.

Intinya, author bener-bener minta maaf.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

"Aku senang penelitian terhadap bloomhorn sudah selesai. Jadi kemungkinan tenggelam sudah tidak ada lagi," ujar Al pada teman sekelompoknya.

Mereka sedang berdiri sejajar menghadap tanaman yang akan menjadi objek penelitian mereka minggu ini.

"Katakan halo pada rumput blackmuddle," ujar Rose.

"Aku bisa melihat kelompok Jane dan Vincent ada di dekat sini," ujar Scorpius tidak nyambung.

"Atau kelompok Callista dan Rick," ujar Rose.

"Atau kelompok kita. Kapan kita bisa mulai?" ujar Al, tidak mau Rose dan Scorpius bertengkar saat ini juga.

"Sekarang," ujar Rose dan Scorpius bersamaan. Kebetulan yang klise.

* * *

Ambition

By : LumosAsphodel31

Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling

* * *

Rose, Scorpius, Al dan Miracle agak ragu-ragu mendekati rumput-rumput itu karena rumput itu dikelilingi kubangan-kubangan lumpur yang lebar-lebar. Meksi dihindari dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak mungkin tidak ada lumpur yang menempel di sepatu atau ujung jubah mereka. Mereka berempat secara hampir bersamaan sudah melepas jubah mereka dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman.

"Yang Mulia Putri Rosella mau kubantu?" ujar Scorpius sok dramatis bagai pangeran.

"Menjijikan," ujar Rose sarkastis. Scorpius menyeringai.

"Lagipula namaku bukan Rosella! Jangan suka mengubah-ubah namaku sembarangan," tambah Rose kemudian.

"Hanya Rose itu agak terlalu singkat, blossom," ujar Scorpius memberi pendapat.

"Ini nama yang diberikan orangtuaku, dan aku senang mendapat nama 'hanya Rose'," ujar Rose.

Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak tergelincir lumpur-lumpur itu.

"Oh, Rose, aku membawakanmu sesuatu," ujar Scorpius sambil merogoh saku celananya hendak mencari sesuatu.

_Oh tidak, jangan hadiah lagi_, batin Rose penuh harap. Yah meski Rose tahu kemungkinan harapannya terkabul sangat sedikit sekali.

Scorpius mengeluarkan sebuah hiasan rambut berbentuk bunga mawar sewarna mata Rose. Benar-benar sewarna yaitu warna biru langit. Juga agak berkilauan karena hiasan glitter yang bertaburan secukupnya di atas bunga itu.

"Bagus kan, blossom? Cocok dengan matamu," ujar Scorpius seraya memasang jepitan itu di dekat telinga kiri Rose.

"Itu mirip dengan jepitan yang dibawa Aunt Tori dari Perancis untuk dibagi-" sebelum Miracle selesai bicara, Scorpius sudah menutup mulutnya.

"Hentikan semua tingkah anehmu ini, Malfoy. Aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya," ujar Rose tegas. Scorpius menjadi agak tegang mendengarnya. Apa Rose tahu rencananya?

"Aku tahu keluargamu sangat kaya, Malfoy. Jadi hentikan sikap pamermu dengan memberikan semua hadiah-hadiah itu untukku! Termasuk yang ini!" ujar Rose lagi sambil mengambil jepitan itu dari rambutnya dan meletakannya di tangan Scorpius.

_Gawat, dia salah tangkap,_ batin Scorpius.

Tapi kalau Scorpius membeberkan yang sejujurnya sekarang, bisa-bisa Rose akan benar-benar tahu tentang rencananya untuk menjatuhkan Rose.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Rose," ujar Scorpius dilembut-lembutkan. Rose menatapnya tajam.

"Bisakah kita meneliti sekarang? Masalah kalian dibahas nanti saja," ujar Al malas.

Rose tampak setuju dengan Al dan mulai membaca-baca kertas laporan untuk minggu ketiga ini, sementara Scorpius mulai berpikir dia harus mengubah cara pendekatannya pada Rose.

Mungkin Scorpius harus lebih agresif lagi mulai sekarang.

Sementara itu, hari semakin gelap mengingat Rose dkk memutuskan untuk meneliti tanaman ini tepat sebelum jam makan malam.

"Oh iya, Rose. Karena besok sudah Oktober, kita telah mendapatkan jadwal terbaru untuk patroli," ujar Al.

"Aku masih heran orang sepertimu bisa jadi prefek," sindir Miracle dingin.

"Aku lebih heran lagi kenapa kau bisa terpilih jadi prefek," sindir Al tak mau kalah.

"Setidaknya aku tidak mengganggu urusan orang lain," ujar Miracle sinis.

"Prefek memang harus mencampuri urusan orang lain," bantah Al.

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

Miracle mulai kesal dan berjalan menjauhi Al, namun sayangnya ia tersengkat oleh sebatang ranting dan jatuh di tanah berlumpur. Al tertawa melihatnya.

"Cara membersihkan diri yang bagus, putri berlumpur," ejek Al. Miracle lekas berdiri dan melempar segenggam lumpur tepat di wajah Al.

"Hey!" sahut Al tidak terima. Ia balas melempar lumpur ke arah Miracle. Mereka berdua perang lumpur disaksikan oleh Rose dan Scorpius.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini?" tanya Rose heran.

"Ini pertunjukkan bagus, blossom. Bahkan kelompok lain sudah ikut menonton," ujar Scorpius seraya menyeringai jahil.

"_In your face, _Potter!" ejek Miracle saat melihat wajah Al sudah tertutup lumpur.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bermandikan lumpur sepertimu, 'princess'," balas Al sarkastis saat menyebutkan kata 'princess'.

Miracle lalu berjalan cepat ke arah Al dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga agar Al jatuh ke lumpur. Sialnya, Miracle ikut terjatuh. Akhirnya mereka berguling-gulingan saling membalut tubuh sang lawan ke dalam lumpur.

"Hentikan! Kita belum meneliti sama sekali!" ujar Rose merusak pertunjukkan, menuai suara-suara kecewa dari murid-murid lain yang menjadi penonton.

"Kenapa berhenti, Rose? Padahal lagi seru-serunya. Lihat mereka, seperti pengantin baru yang sedang mencari 'posisi' yang enak," ujar Scorpius masih menyeringai jahil. Kerumunan yang menyaksikan tertawa mendengarnya (bahkan Rose mati-matian menahan tawa mendengar komen Scorpius tadi), dan Callista Rivers sudah mengeluarkan sebuah kamera untuk mengabadikan kejadian itu.

Pas sekali kebetulan Al sedang berada di atas Miracle saat mereka dihentikan oleh Rose.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memerah (baik karena malu dan kesal) dan langsung berdiri dari kubangan lumpur itu.

"Callista memfoto kejadian itu," ujar Rose dengan ekspresi setengah geli setengah kasihan.

"Apa? Oh tidak," ujar Al agak panik.

"Bersiaplah menjadi terkenal dalam 1 jam ke depan, Potter," ejek Scorpius.

"30 menit lagi jam makan malam. Kalian pergi membersihkan diri saja, biar aku dan Malfoy yang menyelesaikan penelitiannya," ujar Rose. Al dan Miracle saling melempar tatapan tajam dan sinis lalu segera berlari ke kastil untuk mandi dan sebagainya.

"Rose," panggil Scorpius saat Al dan Miracle sudah menghilang.

"Hm?" jawab Rose seadanya.

"Kurasa kau salah paham. Aku tidak ingin pamer kekayaan," ujar Scorpius hati-hati.

"Hentikan omong kosong dan kelicikanmu itu, Malfoy. Hanya anak polos seperti Lily yang percaya akan kebohonganmu," ujar Rose telak. Rose tidak sadar bahwa Rose baru saja memberi Scorpius sebuah ide.

_Lily Potter, hm? Mungkin gadis kecil polos itu bisa kumanfaatkan_, batin Scorpius.

...

"Albus, kau tidak mengajak pacar barumu makan di meja ini?" tanya Lily jahil. Serombongan klan Potter-Weasley tertawa mendengarnya, menghiraukan Al yang langsung memerah mendengar perkataan itu.

"Adik kecilku sudah mendapatkan pasangan rupanya," tambah James.

"Dia itu musuhku. Musuh besarku," bantah Al.

"Ada garis tipis di antara benci dan cinta, setidaknya begitu yang kutahu," ujar Lucy.

"Dia cukup cantik. Seleramu tidak buruk, Al," ujar Fred. Al hanya memandang mereka semua tidak suka dan memilih makan tanpa berkomentar apapun.

"Sabar ya Al," ujar Rose simpatik.

"Benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang kuharapkan," ujar Al pelan sehingga hanya bisa didengar oleh Rose.

Al tidak sadar sedari tadi ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang selalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

"Selesai makan kita ke ruang rekreasi saja. Kita main catur sihir untuk menghibur dirimu, atau membaca buku di perpustakaan juga boleh," tawar Rose.

"Itu adalah hal-hal yang dapat dilakukan untuk menghiburmu, bukan menghiburku," ujar Al malas.

"Baik, kita ke ruang rekreasi saja dan makan coklat kodok persediaanku," ujar Rose. Al hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian waktu makan malam hampir selesai. Lily segera bersiap menuju ruang rekreasi sendirian. Hugo dan Rachelia sedang meminjam buku di perpustakaan dan akan menemui Lily di ruang rekreasi nanti.

"Hai Lily," sapa Scorpius di koridor. Scorpius telah lama menunggu kedatangannya.

"Hai Scorpius," jawab Lily ramah, masih melangkahkan kakinya kecil-kecil menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Ada waktu sebentar?" tanya Scorpius. Lily diam dan berbalik menghadap Scorpius.

"Mungkin," jawab Lily. Scorpius menyeringai. _Mudah sekali diajak kerjasama_, batin Scorpius senang.

"Kau tahu kan belakangan ini sikapku agak berubah kepada Rose?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku berpikir bahwa kau mungkin mau mulai berteman dengan Rose," jawab Lily polos dan ceria.

"Ya, kau benar sekali Lily. Tapi, Rose tidak semudah itu menerima perdamaianku," ujar Scorpius pura-pura sedih. Lily ikut sedih melihatnya.

"Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau benar-benar ingin berteman dengan Rose," tawar Lily. Scorpius mengembangkan seringai penuh kemenangan.

Saat itu juga Lily dan Scorpius membuat kesepakatan. Lily akan membantu Scorpius memulai hubungan pertemanan dengan Rose.

…

Pagi itu merupakan salah satu pagi yang menyejukkan di Hogwarts. Angin musim gugur bertiup secukupnya, membuat suasana nyaman, tenang dan teduh. Bukan pagi yang buruk untuk memulai sebuah bulan baru.

Di saat anak-anak kelas 5 Ravenclaw dan Slytherin sedang menikmati aroma segar musim gugur di Hutan Terlarang bersama Profesor Hagrid, anak-anak Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff malah terdampar di kelas mengerikan bersama Profesor Trelawney.

Hanya sebagian, sih. Bagi mereka yang mengambil kelas Ramalan saja.

"Buka mata batin kalian," suara Profesor Trelawney terdengar dramatis dan panjang di bagian akhir, "perluas pikiran kalian."

Rose mengabaikan suara-suara keluhan yang terdengar di sana-sini. Ia harus fokus, karena Ramalan adalah pelajaran terburuknya sekarang ini. Bukan berarti dia selalu mendapat nilai jelek atau apa, tapi ia harus belajar ekstra keras untuk pelajaran yang satu ini.

"Aku ingin tidur tapi meja bulat ini tidak strategis," keluh Al.

"Ssst, aku sedang berkonsentrasi menyerap pelajarannya," bisik Rose tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang guru Ramalan.

Al benar-benar merasa bosan. Andai saja kalau ia hanya harus memilih satu pelajaran tambahan saat kelas tiga, ia tidak harus berada di kelas mengerikan semacam ini.

"Buka halaman 12," ujar sang profesor. Anak-anak lain mengikuti instruksi barusan.

"Hey Al," sapa seseorang dengan suara sekecil bisikan. Al menoleh dan baru menyadari bahwa Lysander Scamander duduk di sebelahnya hari ini.

"Hai Lysander," jawab Al sama pelannya.

"Apa gosip tentang kau dan Miracle Beaumont itu benar?" tanyanya langsung.

"Memang apa yang gosip katakan?" tanya Al memastikan.

"Kalian sedang pacaran diam-diam dan menutupinya dengan perkelahian yang mesra," jelas Lysander jujur. Dia memang benar-benar mengutip kata-kata yang disebar oleh Callista Rivers, salah satu ratu gosip di Hogwarts.

"Itu sama sekali tidak benar," ujar Al jengkel. "Sejak kapan kau jadi pengikut gosip seperti itu, Lysander?"

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran," jawab Lysander singkat.

"Kalau kau suka pada Beaumont ambil saja dia, hitung-hitung untuk menghapus gosip yang sekarang beredar," ujar Al lagi.

"Aku memang sedikit naksir padanya, tapi sainganku berat-berat. Jeremiah Nott salah satu idola Slytherin menyukainya, juga Tristan Erickson anak Ravenclaw yang berpotensi jadi ketua murid tahun depan, ditambah kau," ujarnya.

"Pertama, jangan menambahkan aku dalam daftar orang-orang yang menyukai Beaumont," kata Al kesal, "kedua, apa bagusnya dia sampai-sampai banyak orang yang menyukainya?"

"Ayolah Al, dia itu sangat cantik," ujar Lysander.

"Aku tahu,-"

"Bahkan kau mengakuinya!"

"-tapi tidak sebanding dengan tingkahnya yang menyebalkan dan sombong sekali," ujar Al menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Kalau kalian tidak diam sekarang juga, akan kupotong poin asrama kalian berdua," ujar Rose pelan namun tegas, matanya masih tidak beranjak dari papan tulis di depan kelas.

Albus dan Lysander tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Rose. Untungnya tidak berapa lama kemudian jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Al benar-benar butuh udara segar setelah ini.

…

Rose sedang duduk-duduk di tepi Danau Hitam, tepatnya di tempat favoritnya bersama sepupu-sepupunya. Lily bilang Lily ingin bicara berdua saja dengannya tentang masalah pribadi, jadi Rose sedang menunggu Lily datang sambil -tentu saja- membaca buku bawaannya.

"Hai Rosie-blossom," sapa Scorpius dari belakang membuat Rose refleks mengangkat kepalanya dari buku bacaannya.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" bentak Rose. Scorpius hanya menyeringai dan duduk tepat di samping Rose. Rose refleks menggeser badannya menghindari Scorpius.

"Hanya ingin memandangi pemandangan. Salah?"

"Tidak. Yang salah adalah pemilihan tempatmu. Pergilah, aku sedang menunggu seseorang," ujar Rose cepat.

"Aku akan pergi," ujar Scorpius, membuat Rose lega (bahkan Rose sudah menghela nafasnya), "setelah orang yang kautunggu sudah datang."

Rose hanya menatapnya tajam dan galak, tapi Scorpius tidak takut dan balas menatap Rose. Rose mendengus kesal, tapi akhirnya membiarkan Scorpius duduk di situ. Toh Lily sebentar lagi datang, kan?

Tetapi kenyataannya Lily memang tidak akan datang. Ini semua hanya rencana yang dibuat Scorpius dan Lily agar Scorpius punya waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Rose.

"Buku apa yang kaubaca, Rose?" tanya Scorpius basa-basi, padahal jelas-jelas Scorpius tahu itu buku wajib pelajaran Ramalan mereka.

"Lihat saja sampulnya," jawab Rose acuh.

"Bunga bloomhorn dariku masih disimpan?" tanyanya, masih mencari cara untuk masuk ke percakapan yang lebih mendalam.

"Bukan urusanmu. Kau kan sudah memberikannya padaku. Terserah aku mau diapakan bunga itu," jawab Rose ketus.

"Memang tidak bisa kalau sekali saja kau berbicara padaku dengan nada normal?" tanya Scorpius pura-pura sedih.

"Kau ini aneh, Malfoy. Kita kan memang sudah bermusuhan dari semenjak kita bertemu. Kita terlahir untuk menjadi musuh," ujar Rose.

"Tetapi Rose, sepanjang musim panas lalu aku berpikir kenapa kita harus bermusuhan? Aku mengerti kita saingan dalam pelajaran, tapi kita tidak harus menjadi musuh, kan?" tanya Scorpius. Sebenarnya ia mengada-ada, karena musim panas lalu ia malah memikirkan baaimana caranya mengalahkan Rose dibanding mengapa ia bermusuhan dengan Rose.

"Kau menyebalkan dan suka mengata-ngataiku," jawab Rose apa adanya.

"Kau benar. Aku-" Scorpius memberi jeda sebentar untuk menambahkan efek keragu-raguan namun tulus (semuanya pura-pura, ingat?) "-aku minta maaf. Atas semuanya."

Rose refleks mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Scorpius terkejut. Ia menutup bukunya.

"Kau minta maaf? Seorang Scorpius Malfoy meminta maaf?" tanya Rose tidak percaya, masih menatap Scorpius keheranan.

"Ya, Rose. Ini bukan mimpi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kurasa aku melakukan semua itu hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu," ujar Scorpius hati-hati. Ia tidak boleh terlihat terlalu yakin, atau semua ini tidak akan terlihat nyata dan menyentuh.

"Trik apa yang sedang kaumainkan, Malfoy? Kau ingin mengejekku kalau seandainya aku percaya dengan perkataanmu barusan?" tanya Rose dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Rose, aku serius," ujar Scorpius meyakinkan Rose. Rose menatapnya beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Kau pikir semudah itu meminta maaf? Sepanjang tahun pertama kau mengejek rambutku dan memanggilku weasel, tahun kedua kau membeli banyak alat-alat jahil dari toko pamanku sendiri untuk dikirim padaku setiap harinya. Ya, Malfoy, aku tahu itu kau bukannya James dan Fred. Tahun ketiga kau hampir membuatku tidak bisa ikut ke Hogsmeade karena menyembunyikan surat persetujuanku. Tahun keempat kau mengataiku 'cewek tidak laku' karena hanya bisa membawa sepupunya sendiri ke pesta dansa Natal," ujar Rose membeberkan semua perilaku Scorpius padanya. Scorpius sendiri agak tercengang mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu aku benar-benar cowok sialan," ujar Scorpius.

"Ya, dan tahun ini kau bertingkah sangat aneh, memberiku hadiah-hadiah aneh dan kata-kata yang aneh. Seperti sekarang ini. Tiba-tiba saja kau minta maaf padaku atas semua yang telah terjadi," ujar Rose. Rose tampaknya sudah mulai percaya bahwa Scorpius meminta maaf padanya, hanya saja belum mau memaafkan perbuatan Scorpius.

"Aku sungguh menyesal. Aku mengerti kalau kau belum mampu memaafkanku, tapi akan kutunjukkan kalau aku bisa berubah," ujar Scorpius pasti. Rose tidak merespon sedikitpun, karena Rose tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Mereka hanya duduk diam-diaman cukup lama, asyik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi, Rose, kenapa kau suka bunga mawar?" tanya Scorpius basa-basi lagi.

"Karena namaku diambil dari bunga itu," jawab Rose, tidak dengan nada ketus lagi. _Bagus_, pikir Scorpius. Ini artinya Rose sudah mulai mencoba bersikap baik padanya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar 2 jam untuk mengobrol ringan di tepi Danau Hitam.

Pilihan yang salah, Rose.

…

"Aku ingin semua foto-foto memalukan ini dicabut dan dimusnahkan. Jangan ada yang tersisa, terutama di papan pengumuman Hogwarts," ujar Miracle sambil berjalan bersama Mahoney di belakangnya yang hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi beritamu dengan Potter itu tidak benar?" tanya Mahoney hati-hati.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawab Miracle, seakan-akan itu merupakan hal paling jelas yang ada di dunia.

"Padahal kalian berdua cocok. Albus Potter cukup tampan," ujar Mahoney takut-takut.

"Aku tahu, tapi setampan apapun dia, tidak bisa mengalahkan sifatnya yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Terima kasih, Ms. Beaumont, ternyata menurutmu aku tampan," ujar Al yang tiba-tiba datang ke tempat Mahoney dan Miracle berdiri.

"Lalu? Kau juga menganggap aku cantik. Baik hati sekali, Mr. Potter," ujar Miracle tak mau kalah.

_Lysander_, batin Al jengkel.

"Jadi, kau memata-mataiku?" tanya Miracle penuh dengan nada ejekan. Al mendengus.

"Percaya diri sekali kau," jawab Al. "Aku kebetulan lewat sini juga."

"Kau hanya ingin lewat, kan? Kalau begitu pergilah!"

"Tidak. Aku akan membantu Mahoney mencabut semua foto-foto memalukan ini," tolak Al, sekalian ingin mencari kesempatan berbicara dengan Mahoney.

"Tidak perlu, sudah kubilang kepadamu jangan ganggu saudaraku," ujar Miracle.

"Aku punya hak ikut mencabut foto-foto ini, mengingat gosip murahan ini juga melibatkan diriku. Atau kau memang senang dengan gosip yang sedang beredar? Kau cemburu bila aku bersama Mahoney, huh?" ejek Al, membuat Miracle kesal.

"Terserah," ujarnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Al dan Mahoney. _Akhirnya_, batin Al senang.

Mahoney hanya menatap Al takut-takut lalu mulai mencabuti foto-foto yang bisa ia temukan di koridor itu. Al ikut membantu.

"Kau sebaiknya jangan menggangguku dan Miracle," ujar Mahoney, tapi itu tidak terdengar tegas sama sekali, lebih seperti agak ketakutan.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Harusnya kau jangan takut seperti itu dengan saudaramu sendiri. Aku punya saudara, tapi aku tidak pernah diperbudak oleh mereka," ujar Al.

"Kau tidak mengerti, dan tidak diharapkan untuk mengerti," ujar Mahoney. Al senang sekali bisa mendengar suara Mahoney yang meski pelan tapi lembut.

Al benar-benar suka pada Mahoney.

"Bulan ini kau ulang tahun, kan? Tanggal 20 nanti?" tanya Al. Mahoney memandangnya heran, tatapannya seakan berbicara 'dari mana kau tahu?'.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya hubungan dengan Miracle?" tanyanya. Al menggeleng pelan.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal kalian cocok," ujar Mahoney singkat dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke foto-foto itu lagi. Al menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya. Sejujurnya, Al agak kecewa karena Mahoney tampaknya sama sekali tidak cemburu kalau Al ada hubungan dengan perempuan lain. Tapi setidaknya Mahoney menganggap Al tampan. Tahun kelima ini, Al harus berani mulai mendekati Mahoney.

Di sisi lain, Mahoney masih sibuk mencabuti foto-foto itu. Mahoney tidak menyangkal masalah tanggal ulang tahun itu. Karena itulah yang orang-orang tahu, tanggal ulang tahun si kembar Beaumont adalah tanggal 20 Oktober.

Kenyataannya, itu tanggal ulang tahun Miracle. Bukan tanggal ulang tahun Mahoney.

…

"Aku penasaran kenapa Rose dan Hugo itu sifatnya agak berbeda, padahal mereka kakak-adik," ujar Rachel di ruang rekreasi.

"Rose itu mewarisi sifat-sifat dominan Aunt Mione dan Uncle Ron, yaitu ambisius dan temperamental. Hugo mewarisi sifat yang lebih 'damai', yaitu tenang dan suka demam panggung ," jelas Lily.

"Suka demam panggung?" tanya Rachel heran.

"Iya. Hugo sampai sekarang tidak pernah ikut uji coba Quidditch karena takut demam panggung," ujar Lily. Hugo mendelik kepadanya.

"Apa? Kau hanya bilang jangan ceritakan pada James dan kawan-kawan. Berarti boleh kan ke sahabat baru kita ini?" ujar Lily sambil merangkul Rachel. Yang dirangkul hanya tersenyum miris.

"Lily Luna Potter!" panggil seseorang dengan suara keras.

"Aku mendengarmu, Rose," jawab Lily dan membalikan badannya menghadap pintu ruang rekreasi, melihat Rose yang berjalan padanya dengan wajah masam.

"Kita seharusnya bertemu jam 10 tadi di Danau Hitam, ingat?" tanya Rose kesal. Lily hanya nyengir tak berdosa.

"Maaf, aku lupa," jawab Lily berbohong. _Apa pertemuannya dengan Scorpius tidak berjalan dengan baik?_

"Huh, yasudahlah," ujar Rose. Lily bersorak dalam hati. Kalau Rose tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini lagi, tandanya pembicaraan Rose dengan Scorpius berjalan dengan baik tadi.

"Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang. Ayo ke aula besar," ujar Hugo. Rose, Lily dan Rachel menyetujuinya. Mereka berempat akhirnya berjalan bersama ke aula besar.

TBC

* * *

Hai :D Gimana dengan chapter ini? Di chap ini gk cuma ada ScoRose moment ya tp ada Beautter (?) moment juga :D

Scorpius udah merubah dikit nih cara pendekatannya karena saya udah bosen aja sih ngeliat Scorpius ngasih hadiah doang .-.

Dan saya nambahin tanda TBC di chap 11 ini supaya lebih formal aja, karna gk asik banget kan lagi baca tbtb udh ada aja author's note di bawahnya, jadi itu simbol pemisah cerita dengan author's note. Gk ngerti? Yasudahlah, pokoknya udh gitu aja :v

So, review?


End file.
